


Tommy and Louis

by yeollie_hunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, Rivals, angst if you squint, chanyeol smooth talks sometimes, cheesy af, oh sehun is a tsundere, sehun is so done with chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_hunnie/pseuds/yeollie_hunnie
Summary: In which Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun are the top models of Korea and Sehun hates Chanyeol but the latter adores him.





	1. It’s Sehun Sunbaenim to You

**Author's Note:**

> ya’ll it’s my first time don’t bully me too much
> 
> twitter: @yeollie_hunnie

“Sehun, wake up!” Junmyeon shouts, rocking the lump of blankets harshly.  
  
Sehun groans. “Five more minutes, hyung.”  
  
“It’s Saturday, you idiot.” Junmyeon sighs and Sehun shoots up in his bed, hair all messy and face beautiful.  
  
Junmyeon would’ve gaped in adoration but he’d already been with Sehun—his bestfriend, also his client—for ten years now so the model’s beauty really didn’t faze him anymore.  
  
“Where’s my phone?” Sehun asks hurriedly, twisting and turning and feeling all around his mattress to try and locate his device.  
  
“It’s in...your nightstand.” the older of the two slowly points making Sehun stop his erratic and overdramatic movements.  
  
“Oh.” was all the model said before snatching the device off the desk.  
  
“It’s already past noon, so it’s probably updated.” Junmyeon tells him as he unlocks his phone and clicks on his Twitter app to check on the weekly news that gets him all jittery and his competitive spirit riled up.  
  
Oh Sehun, twenty-four years old, model, an ambassador of the luxury brand Louis Vuitton, loves his dog Vivi more than anyone else, and despises fellow model Park Chanyeol who was two years older than him, an ambassador of Tommy Hilfiger, has a black poodle named Toben (which Sehun absolutely did not know of because his frequent visits on his rival’s page).  
  
Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol were the most recognized names in the modeling industry in the country of South Korea. Their visuals were described on a godly level, the two of them being constantly compared and contrasted—how two of them can both be so mesmerizing but in different ways.  
  
While Sehun has strong features, an intimidating aura, and a cold gaze that can make you feel hot, Chanyeol has an all-around soft features, an approachable and friendly aura, and a smile that can rival the sun’s fucking rays.  
  
Which annoyed Sehun a lot.  
  
With that said, the reason why the twenty-four year old model is furiously tapping on his phone right now was specifically because of one thing and that was—  
  
The top 10 weekly popularity results of celebrities all over Korea.  
  
True to its name, the article does show Korea’s weekly top 10 most influential people where everything is measured from anything—from the likes on instagram posts, how many and how fast magazine issues sold, to the reviews and criticism from projects such as acting out on movies and even appearing on commercial ads.  
  
Everything was calculated.  
  
And although the article showcased ten celebrities, the competition only really focused on spot number one and spot number two.  
  
Because those spots belonged to Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol.  
  
What irked Sehun about Chanyeol was that the two of them just keep on exchanging the spots every week when about a year ago, spot number one belonged only to Oh Sehun.  
  
He was annoyed because where the fuck did Chanyeol even come from? The amount of shock and rage he felt when Junmyeon first told him that someone had taken his spot was ground shaking.  
  
Opening up the article, he scrolled past those unimportant spots and only stopped when he reached number one.  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
‘#1: Park Chanyeol.’  
  
Sehun didn’t even read what Chanyeol’s achievements were last week, why he managed to top him again and again in the weekly charts. Instead, he scrolled back to spot number two where he read: ‘#2: Oh Sehun’.  
  
Sehun whined. “Hyuuuuuuuung.”  
  
Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t be such a baby about it. Both of you have enough money to pay three times your weight in gold anyway.”  
  
Sehun pouted. “You shouldn’t say this as my manager you know,” he says in an oh so matter-of-fact tone. “You should actually stress about it more than me.”  
  
To which Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Why are you even so bothered anyway? It’s not like you won’t get back spot number one next week.”  
  
“It’s not about that, hyung.” Sehun insists. “It’s about the fact that even if I get spot number one next week, Park so-fucking-annoying Chanyeol will get it back next next week.”  
  
Junmyeon just sighs and wills the younger out of bed.  
  
—  
  
About 2,000 kilometers away, Park Chanyeol was in the middle of watching scrolling through his instagram feed when he hears someone entering his room.  
  
“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo, his manager calls.  
  
“Hm?” he looks up, locking and already putting away his phone.  
  
“You’re at spot number one this week.” Kyungsoo comments and Chanyeol just nods.  
  
“Yeah, I saw.”  
  
Kyungsoo sighs. “Can’t you be at least a little happy about it?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs before lying upside-down on his sofa chair. “Dunno, not really a big deal for me.” he brought out his phone then and again started to look through his SNS accounts.  
  
Kyungsoo scratches the back of his head and sighs. “Whatever you say then,” Chanyeol hums, waving him off. Kyungsoo sighs again at the brat.  
  
“You have a photoshoot later at seven.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“With W Korea.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Oh Sehun is going to be there.”  
  
At the mention of Sehun’s name, Chanyeol rolls backwards making him fall head first. However, that didn’t faze him as he quickly stood up and bounced on his heels.  
  
“Okay! Let’s go!” he says giddily.  
  
“Chanyeol, I said seven.”  
  
Chanyeol still hasn’t stopped bouncing. “Okay, so?”  
  
“It’s one o’ clock.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“You have six hours left.”  
  
“So?”  
  
Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Chanyeol I swear—”  
  
“—The stylist noonas always take so long doing my make-up and picking out my clothes!” Chanyeol cut off, whining.  
  
“There’s _six hours_ —”  
  
“—And there’s also traffic! Let’s go we don’t have time!” Kyungsoo wants to say _yes we do_ because they literally have six hours left but Chanyeol walks past him and drags him away so the only thing he could do was sigh and shake his head.  
  
—  
  
Sehun’s sitting on his chair when he hears his manager say something making him choke on his tteokboki. “What?!”  
  
“I said—”  
  
“I heard what you said,” Sehun gasps out. “I just hope you didn’t say what you said and I didn’t hear what I heard.”  
  
Junmyeon blinks. “I...what...?”  
  
Sehun pulls at his hair. “I can’t believe I’m going to have a photoshoot with that jerk!” he grits out, making Junmyeon click his tongue and put his hands on his hips.  
  
“Oh Sehun.” Junmyeon warned.  
  
“Nooo hyung pleeeease?” Sehun whined with a pout.  
  
Junmyeon his twisted his ear.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow, let go!”  
  
The elder lets him go and says, “What even is your problem with Park anyway? From what I know, the kid hasn’t done anything to you except be nice! He flashes all smiles despite you looking like the witch from every fairy tale book combined!”  
  
Sehun even pouts deeper. “Yeah, that’s what you know.” he mutters quietly.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Junmyeon sighs. “Look, all I’m saying is—” he crouches down eye-level to his bestfriend. “You just have to keep it professional, okay? You don’t have to like or hang out with him. Just be civilized, okay? Hell, you don’t even have to look at him unless the photographer tells you to! Just please be nice to Park and don’t bite.” Junmyeon pleads and after a while, Sehun nods.  
  
“Fine. But you owe me dinner.”  
  
Junmyeon snorts. “Yeah, right. You’re more capable to treating _me_ in dinner.”  
  
Sehun starts pushing his lower lip out. “But—”  
  
“Okay fine!” Junmyeon throws his hands in the air, exasperated. Sehun grinned and clapped his hands making the elder sigh and smile.  
  
“Brat.” he whispered to himself.  
  
—  
  
Sehun had had his hair styled and his face pounded with make-up before his clothes were handed to him.  
  
“Where can I change?” he asks his stylist.  
  
“When you go out of this room, go straight two doors to your left.” she instructs, already guiding him out the door.  
  
Sehun puffed his cheeks and observed his outfit at hand—a black blazer, black turtleneck, and black slacks.  
  
What was he shooting for? A funeral?  
  
Sehun walked towards where the stylist pointed to and opened the door not expecting somebody already occupying it.  
  
This was bad. It was Park Chanyeol.  
  
Worse? The man was dressed in nothing but his black slacks and Sehun swore it was the poor air conditioning that suddenly made him feel hot around his neck and face.  
  
At the sound of the door, Chanyeol turned around causing Sehun to look away.  
  
“Ah, Sehun sunbae.” Chanyeol greets and in Sehun’s peripheral vision, he can already see his rival blasting sun rays at him with those pearly whites of his.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t—” Sehun cut himself off, trying to calm himself.  
  
“Are you okay?” he hears Chanyeol coming towards him so he backs away a bit, his suit starting to crinkle in his grip.  
  
“Yeah! Just—Just stay there.” Sehun puts his palm out, signalling a stop while still not looking at Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol blinked. “Were you about to use the room to change? Because it’s okay you know. I’m a guy anyway as well. We can change together.” Chanyeol says in a clueless manner.  
  
_That’s not the fucking point you giant elf!_ Sehun had then wanted to say but he kept it to himself. Instead, he straightened up and cleared his throat.  
  
“It’s fine. I’ll just find another room to change in.” Sehun said and he could see Chanyeol nodding.  
  
“Oh okay. Well, let me know if you change your mind.” Chanyeol says too nonchalantly for Sehun’s liking before backing up on the doorframe.  
  
Sehun inhales sharply, forcing himself to look at Chanyeol’s face while stopping himself from looking down where he knows his death awaits.  
  
“Oh and Chanyeol?” he blurts out in a more pleading tone rather than an intimidating one. He curses inwardly.  
  
Chanyeol tilts his head at him. “Yeah?”  
  
Sehun quirks his brow, hands on his hips. “It’s Sehun sunbae _nim_ to you.” he says in a cold tone before stalking off leaving Chanyeol to scratch his head in confusion.  
  
—  
  
When Sehun emerged from the dressing room and onto the set, he was immediately greeted by Chanyeol who now actually had clothes on.  
  
“Sehun sunbaenim!” the idiot calls and waves to him and his eye twitches in annoyance when Chanyeol approaches him.  
  
“Hey, you ready?” Chanyeol then asks and Sehun just stares before letting out an affirmative noise.  
  
Chanyeol grins at him. “Okay then let’s go!” Sehun thinks everything Chanyeol does was unnecessary because he really didn’t need the elder to pull him along with his hand gripping Sehun’s.  
  
—  
  
The shoot had been surprisingly well. Everything was kept professional between him and Chanyeol who was still breathing much to Junmyeon’s relief. Although the staff—the women, in particular—had occasionally spaced out even if they were called to do some touch-ups, Sehun had felt confident and ready throughout the shoot and he was surprised by how Chanyeol could be an overgrown puppy in one second and be all serious and totally _not_ hot in the next.  
  
All was well until they had to look through the photos because when Sehun had leaned over with his hands clasped in his back to look at the processed photos, Park-motherfucking-Chanyeol decided it was a good idea to lean over the laptop to take a look as well.  
  
It would have been fine, really.  
  
If Chanyeol hadn’t stood directly behind him while he draped his arm on Sehun's right shoulder that is.  
  
And now, Sehun wanted to cry.  
  
Because not only was his rival draping over him like they were friends or something, but Chanyeol had the audacity in him to put his chin on Sehun’s left shoulder as well—making Sehun want to bite his ear off had it not been for the warning look Junmyeon sent him.  
  
Sehun inhaled deeply, hoping to exhale the annoyance and frustration out of him but that was a mistake because now he was filled with Chanyeol’s scent and it’s not like he can just casually move away without looking rude.  
  
So he just stood there, frozen.  
  
“Ah, this one’s good too, don’t you think so, sunbaenim?” Chanyeol breathes right into his ear making him shiver.  
  
He doesn’t say yes, he merely just hums in agreement but apparently Chanyeol’s stupid ass didn’t hear because in the next second, the arm that was draped over him enclosed him even more because Chanyeol used his hand so that Sehun could face him.  
  
“Are you okay, sunbaenim?” Chanyeol asks the second time today and right now, Sehun was just trying to remember how to suddenly headlock someone because Chanyeol’s breath is tickling his lips and— _are the others not seeing this shit?_ —he says in his mind.  
  
Apparently, the answer is no because as Sehun glances over the staff, they were still there whispering praises and gaping at their pictures like they were a human embodiment of a god or something.  
  
Sehun sighs and pushes Chanyeol away lightly. “I’m fine, Chanyeol.” he squeaks out with his voice cracking in the end and now he was trying to remember how do you headlock yourself because he just let out an embarrassing sound to his annoying overgrown puppy of a rival who just kept on looking at him confused.  
  
Chanyeol squints. “You sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Really really sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Really really reaaaaally sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Sure enough?”  
  
“Yes, Chanyeol.”  
  
“Sure enough that you’d eat dinner with me?”  
  
“Yes—wait, what?” Sehun widened his eyes in horror but Chanyeol’s already grinning and turning away to approach the staff to look at the pictures they took as if he didn’t just trick Sehun to eat out with him.  
  
Sehun would have drop kicked Chanyeol then and there but the hand on his wrist drew him back.  
  
He looks up. “Junmyeon-hyung, what the fu—”  
  
“No swearing on set, Sehun!” Junmyeon hisses to him.  
  
“Did you see how he tricked me into eating with him?!” he hisses back and his manager rolls his eyes.  
  
“I don’t see the big deal you brat. You’re the one that wanted free dinner.” Junmyeon reasons, tugging Sehun with him to look over the pictures as well.  
  
“Yeah but not with—” Sehun stirs them away as much as he can from Chanyeol. “—Not with him!” he gestures over the other model who was currently laughing with the staff along with a joke he made.  
  
Junmyeon raised his brow. “Have you tried saying no?”  
  
“I told you,” Sehun presses. “He tricked me!”  
  
Junmyeon scratches his head. “Yeah, but you could always cancel out and say something came up—”  
  
“And have him thinking I’m a coward and immature because I can’t even eat dinner with him? No!” Sehun hushes his manager to which the latter sighed and replied,  
  
“Do what you want, you brat.”  
  
—  
  
They have finished wrapping up and were now heading home. Sehun had changed back to his hoodie and skinny jeans and was now trying to tiptoe the fuck away from the impending death he was about to meet.  
  
Just as he was close to the exit, a deep voice resonated and echoed off the walls.  
  
“Sehun sunbaenim!” Sehun slowly turned and—  
  
Ah, there he was.  
  
That fucker.  
  
Chanyeol was running towards him all smiles and Sehun had to squint while his eyes were adjusting to the brightness. Chanyeol was wearing a black fitting t-shirt (which Sehun did _not_ stare too long at) and simple grey sweatpants which showed off his long—  
  
_Legs!_ Sehun interrupted his own thoughts because _What the fuck, brain?_  
  
Sehun checked his phone making sure it was nighttime and not day because he thinks a ray of sunshine actually blinded him causing him to rub his eyes.  
  
“You okay, sunbaenim?” the ray of sunsh—Chanyeol asks.  
  
Sehun blinks and furrows his brows. “That’s like the third time you’ve asked me, Park.”  
  
Chanyeol pouts. “That’s because your brows are always trying to meet each other.”  
  
Sehun grits his teeth. “Are you trying to insult me?”  
  
The corners of Chanyeol’s mouth lifts up and he shakes his head. “No, I’m Chanyeol.”  
  
“I swear—”  
  
“—And I’m trying to take you out, let’s go!” Chanyeol cuts off, not letting him finish and Sehun would have scolded him if he wasn’t too shocked by Chanyeol suddenly dragging him off.  
  
“Wait, are we not waiting for my manager?”  
  
Chanyeol stops in his tracks and looks back. “I only invited you, didn’t I?”  
  
Sehun gapes. “What about your manager?”  
  
To which Chanyeol smirks, “Like I said sunbaenim,” he pulls Sehun to him and wraps an arm around the younger’s shoulder, much to his annoyance.  
  
“It’s only you and me.”  
  
—  
  
The place they were eating out was nothing too special—just a simple restaurant that served their specialty which was ramen.  
  
While Sehun was slowly chewing down his food, across him, Chanyeol was wolfing down his bowl as if he hadn’t eaten for three days which worried Sehun a bit.  
  
“Hey,” he starts making Chanyeol stop when his chopsticks were halfway in his mouth.  
  
“Ah?” Chanyeol opens his mouth and Sehun’s face twists into disgust when he sees food on the other’s mouth.  
  
“Why are you in such a rush to eat? Am I _that_ unpleasant to be with?” Sehun says in what he hopes was a scolding tone.  
  
Chanyeol grins and bows. “Sorry sunbaenim—the food here’s just really good.”  
  
Sehun snorts as the other man continued to eat—a tad bit slower than before. “You eat as if that’ll your last meal.” Sehun mutters before quietly slurping on his noodles.  
  
“Hey!” Chanyeol sets his bowl loudly startling Sehun and several other customers who looked at their way.  
  
He thought he had angered Chanyeol but the elder pouted making him sigh out what he didn’t know was a breath of relief.  
  
“You never know.” Chanyeol whispers.  
  
“What?”  
  
“This could be my last meal you know! Listen,” he leans over, cheeks still stuffed with food.  
  
“Once I step outside of this restaurant, a hitman might already shoot me and before you know it—” he pauses, closing his eyes. “ _Bang! Park Chanyeol shot dead after eating ramen with fellow model Oh Sehun._ ” Chanyeol exaggerates to him as if he was a news reporter.  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes. “A hitman, really?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs. “You never know.” he then says, speech a little muffled with his food in his mouth and Sehun almost laughed. _Almost_.  
  
“Oh please, Chanyeol. Who would hire a hitman to kill _you?_ You’re not even at all that interesting.” Sehun inspects his nails and he could practically hear Chanyeol’s smirk and so he looks up, annoyed.  
  
“What, Park? If you have something to say, say it.”  
  
Chanyeol finally swallows his food. “Well if you think about it,” Chanyeol pauses to make a tapping motion on his temple with his chopsticks. “My greatest rival could always hire a hitman to kill me so they could always be number one.”  
  
Sehun squints. “Oh yeah, who?”  
  
Chanyeol hums. “I don’t know,” he stops his tapping motion. “You?” Chanyeol then points at him with his chopsticks.  
  
Sehun stares at the offending utensil before pushing it away. “Keep dreaming, Chanyeol.”  
  
“Oh and that.” Chanyeol suddenly says, setting his chopsticks down before folding his hands on the table, now looking all serious.  
  
“What?”  
  
Chanyeol smirks. “Shouldn’t you address me as Chanyeol-hyung?”  
  
Sehun scowls and cringes. “Ew, no.”  
  
To which Chanyeol’s face splits into a shit-eating grin. “What? Why not? Aren’t you a ‘94 liner?”  
  
“Yes I am but no I—”  
  
“Why not? I call you sunbaenim though.” Chanyeol persists, leaning forward and taking more than half of the space of the table.  
  
“That’s because I _am_ your sunbae.” Sehun explains too eagerly.  
  
Chanyeol tilts his head. “But aren’t I your hyung?”  
  
Sehun clenches his fists, trying to stop the heat that he knows is slowly creeping up to his cheeks. “Yes but—”  
  
“Then call me hyung. Pleeease?” Sehun doesn’t know if Chanyeol just pleaded, pouted, whined, or all of the above. He exhales through his nostrils.  
  
“Why are you so eager to making me call you hyung anyway?” he asks, trying to change the topic.  
  
Chanyeol sits back on his chair before pulling out this smug look on his face that Sehun wants to get rid off.  
  
“Because you’re cute.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Because it’s cute.” Chanyeol repeats and Sehun is not about to tell him that that’s not what he heard the first time.  
  
So instead, he scowls. “What do you mean it’s cute?”  
  
“When my dongsaengs call me hyung,” Chanyeol crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, eyes wandering in thought.  
  
Chanyeol looks straight at Sehun. “I find them cute.”  
  
Sehun swore he felt himself scowling deeper. “I don’t want to be called cute.”  
  
Chanyeol taps his chin. “I just said I’d find you cute and not call you cute though—do you want me to call you cute?”  
  
At this, Sehun crosses his arms. “Did you not hear me when I told you I don’t want you to call me cute?”  
  
Chanyeol then grins. “Shall I call you cutie then?”  
  
Sehun cringes. “What? No!”  
  
“Sweetheart?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Jagi?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“ _Yeobo?_ ”  
  
Sehun wanted to throw up. “You’re disgusting, Chanyeol.”  
  
“It’s Chanyeol-hyung to you.” Chanyeol responds, mimicking the way Sehun had scolded him for dropping formalities with him.  
  
“Look, I don’t want to be addressed as any of that and I don’t want to address you as my hyung either. So just let it go, okay?” Sehun says, almost pleading.  
  
Chanyeol taps his chin once more. “Should I call you Sehun sunbaenim then?”  
  
Sehun sighs. “Yes.”  
  
“Should I really not drop my formalities with you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So I can call you Sehun sunbaenim?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Sehun sunbaebim?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can I call you mine?”  
  
“Yes—wait no, what the fuck Park?” Sehun grits out.  
  
Chanyeol grins. “Can you call me hyung?”  
  
Sehun takes his napkin and balls it before throwing it to Chanyeol’s face causing the other to double over and start laughing.  
  
“You’re annoying.”  
  
“No, I’m Chanyeol.”  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. “You already said that before—”  
  
“But I’d rather you call me yours.”  
  
Sehun blushes. “Shut up.”  
  
Chanyeol just continued on eating his ramen.  
  
—  
  
Once they were done eating and were now out and about on the streets of Seoul, Chanyeol offered that he will walk Sehun home to which the latter flat out declined.  
  
“I’m not a girl.” Sehun says and Chanyeol snorts in laughter.  
  
“Why? Are girls only the ones allowed to be walked home?” Chanyeol grins from ear to ear.  
  
Sehun really can’t argue with that. But Chanyeol has been making him feel weird and keeps tricking him the whole day.  
  
“I just...” Sehun trails off, stopping in his tracks making Chanyeol stop as well to turn around and slowly stuff his hands in his pockets.  
  
“By any chance...” Chanyeol starts, now looking a little unsure as his eyes were cast downwards.  
  
Sehun decides that he doesn’t like that look on his hoobae’s face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Are you uncomfortable with me?” Chanyeol asks, staring at him straight in the eyes, and pouts. He actually _fucking pouts_ and Sehun just wants to get run over by the truck that just passed them by.  
  
“No.” he squeaked out, breaking eye contact with Chanyeol.  
  
“You’re sure?” the elder man presses on, stepping closer and all Sehun could do was nod.  
  
Few moments pass by with them just standing there in some sidewalk with Sehun shifting from foot to foot while Chanyeol is observing every action he does.  
  
Finally, the elder breaks the silence. “Okay.” he then said causing the younger to look up with a confused look on his face.  
  
“Okay, what?”  
  
“I won’t walk you home anymore.” Chanyeol grins, removing his hands out of his pockets and Sehun tries to will away the feeling of disappointment.  
  
“Okay.” Sehun responds and it would’ve been silent again if Chanyeol wasn’t suddenly patting himself over like a mad man. It annoyed Sehun to no end.  
  
“What the hell are you doing, Park?” Sehun grits out because Chanyeol’s overdramatic pat down was causing some few heads to turn and he really didn’t need someone to recognize them and have a heap of fangirls squealing out their names while he and Chanyeol are running away with the elder’s hand clasped tightly around his.  
  
_Wait, ‘Clasped around his’? I must be going crazy._ Sehun says to himself inwardly.  
  
“Sunbaenim.” Chanyeol eventually speaks up, snapping Sehun out of his thoughts.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I think I...” Chanyeol weakly pats around himself once more and Sehun notices he’s tearing up and his lips are trembling. Actually trembling and so that worries Sehun a bit.  
  
“Are you alright?” It was ironic, really. How he was the one asking that now.  
  
“No I think—” Chanyeol gasps and sobs as the first tear drops and Sehun’s still in the dark why his rival is suddenly crying in front of him.  
  
“What is it, Chanyeol?” he steps closer to him and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I think I’ve lost my phone.” Chanyeol eventually reasons out and Sehun blinks twice before speaking again.  
  
“When was the last time you saw it?” Sehun doesn’t even realize his hand that was on Chanyeol’s shoulder had climbed up all the way to stroke the elder’s hair gently.  
  
“I don’t know.” he sniffed and Sehun gapes, baffled.  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
  
“I don’t know because whenever I work, I always put my phone aside somewhere out of my line of sight so I don’t get distracted and I—” Chanyeol’s sob cuts him off.  
  
Sehun pipes up again. “Did you grab it on your way out?”  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head. “I can’t remember. Did you see me fiddling with my phone?”  
  
Sehun racks his brain for an answer and really, he can’t remember as well. His usually observant self was too distracted counting Chanyeol’s eyelashes and wondering what it would feel like to trace those veiny arms of Chanyeol.  
  
Sehun bites his lower lip. “I can’t remember either.”  
  
A fresh new wave of tears comes into Chanyeol’s eyes and Sehun’s free hand comes up to Chanyeol’s face reflexively to wipe the next tear that fell.  
  
Chanyeol stares deep into him and he stares back at the red-rimmed eyes and red nose.  
  
Sehun wanted to choke himself for finding Chanyeol adorable right now.  
  
Snapping out of his trance, he steps away from the other man, creating distance between them.  
  
But it’s not like Chanyeol was allowing that, because _the audacity of this bitch_ was all Sehun thought of as Chanyeol pulled him back with his wrist and buries his face to his sunbae’s shoulder.  
  
To what? To cry.  
  
Sehun awkwardly stood and because he didn’t have to do anything with his hands, one came up to give comforting pats on Chanyeol’s back and the other is back to Chanyeol’s hair.  
  
His three million won hoodie was probably ruined with snot right now but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
  
After a while, Chanyeol finally stops crying and pulls away to look at him.  
  
“Can I use your phone to call it? Someone might still be in the set cleaning up.” Chanyeol juts his lower lip out and all Sehun could do was to dumbly nod, fish his phone out of his back pocket, and hand it to Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol’s quick to type his number in and not even seven seconds later, he was already ringing it, Sehun’s phone pressed into his ear.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unrecognizable ringtone blares out and Sehun furrows his brows in confusion because he looks around and people were just casually walking by, not one of them using their phone for a call.  
  
And that’s when it hits him.  
  
Sehun gapes at Chanyeol, who, by now simply retrieved his phone from his pocket before grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“Found it.”  
  
He tosses back the phone to Sehun who barely catches it.  
  
Chanyeol’s whistling innocently and Sehun finally registers everything.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Park?! That’s like the oldest trick in the book!” Sehun shouts before charging at Chanyeol who was laughing his ass out.  
  
“I know and you fell for it.” Chanyeol continues, wheezing his laughter out when Sehun comes on to him to punch his chest multiple times.  
  
Chanyeol grabs his wrist and turns him around so Sehun’s back is facing Chanyeol’s chest before Chanyeol brings both of Sehun’s hands in his back.  
  
“Let go of me you bastard!” Sehun squirms.  
  
“Say ‘Please Chanyeol-hyung’ cutely.” Chanyeol teases.  
  
_No fucking way you giant monkey._ Sehun thinks to himself as he continues to thrash around in Chanyeol’s hold.  
  
A taxi suddenly stops in front of them and before Sehun could even comprehend the situation, Chanyeol’s shoving him inside the backseat and bows at the driver.  
  
“Please take him home safely!” Chanyeol says to the man who just nods and smiles warmly.  
  
“You—”  
  
Chanyeol shuts the door and opens the passenger seat.  
  
“Ah and he’s quite drunk so please excuse his behavior.” Chanyeol reasons out one fucking hundred percent with the same acting skill he just tricked Sehun into.  
  
“Drunk? _Drunk?_ We didn’t even have drinks you fucking oaf—” Chanyeol shuts the door cutting Sehun off for the second time.  
  
Sehun rolls his window down. “Piss off, Park!” he barks out and Chanyeol’s still grinning.  
  
“Goodnight _yeobo._ ” Chanyeol cooes at him and Sehun’s eye twitches.  
  
“What the fuck—” but Chanyeol’s already running away so he just rolls up his window, sighs heavily, and tells the taxi driver his address.  
  
—  



	2. Just Wanted to See Your Grumpy Face, Is All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worse than the first so (was supposed to post tomorrow but i got sad asf bc of minseok going to military and i figured i should try to cheer you guys up 😔)

The next time Sehun sees Chanyeol is a week later when Sehun’s scrolling on his his SNS bored out of his mind even if he’s back at spot number one.  
  
With his phone in one hand and coffee in the other, Sehun watches tutorials on how to train your dog in hopes to teach his baby Vivi—who was sleeping on his foot—some tricks before his phone rings and an unknown number flashes on to his screen.  
  
Thinking it was one of those saesangs, he immediately rejected the call. But after about ten to fifteen more times of the same number appearing on his screen, he gives out an exasperated sigh before accepting the call.  
  
“Hey, you’ve got the wrong number so—”  
  
“ _Sunbaenim_.” a familiar voice, deep and husky and a little unstable calls out causing Sehun to have a full body shiver.  
  
“Chanyeol?”  
  
The one on the other line chuckles and chuckles deep and Sehun wishes he wasn’t blushing right now. A breathless laugh follows suit. “ _Yeah_.”  
  
“How did you get my number?” he asks and then he remembers.  
  
“ _I—_ ”  
  
“Nevermind, don’t answer that.” he cuts off the other man and when all that follows is silence, Sehun opens his mouth to speak again. “What do you want this time?” Sehun asks, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Chanyeol hums in thought and then—  
  
“ _You_.” Sehun snorts his coffee out his nose and jolts up to put his coffee down on the table, waking Vivi up who’s now eyeing him curiously while he runs in the kitchen to get himself some water.  
  
After taking three big gulps, he presses his phone back into his ears. “Jesus Christ.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs. “ _Sorry, you’ve got the wrong person._ ”  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes. “This is funny to you?”  
  
Chanyeol snickers on the other end and Sehun grips the counter in front of him so hard his knuckle turns white.  
  
“ _Yeah, maybe a little._ ”  
  
Sehun sighs. “Why did you call me?”  
  
He hears the other man shrug. “ _Don’t know. Why did I call you?_ ”  
  
Sehun clicks his tongue. “That’s my line, you punk.”  
  
“ _That’s my line, you punk_.” Chanyeol mimicks him in a whiny voice.  
  
“Hey!” Sehun slams his fist on the counter. “If you think—”  
  
“ _Come out._ ”  
  
“What?” he seethes.  
  
“ _Come out. I’m outside your apartment_.” Chanyeol repeats and every ounce of Sehun’s anger vanishes into thin air.  
  
“What? You’re here?” Sehun shrieks.  
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
Sehun gapes and looks around, panicking.  
  
“ _Hurry up, it’s freezing outside!_ ” Chanyeol snaps him out of his thoughts and Sehun grabs his keys before dashing to the front door.  
  
He’s slipping on his shoes when he hears Vivi’s footsteps so he looks up.  
  
“Vivi, daddy will just go downstairs okay? Be a good boy and don’t eat my shoes!” He shouts hurriedly, shooting his dog one last look who just tilts its head at Sehun.  
  
—  
  
Before coming down, he combed his hair back, brushed his teeth, changed into more appropriate clothes, and even put on perfume. Sehun is in the elevator checking himself out on the mirror to see if he had anything in his face when he realizes something.  
  
“Why am I acting like a highschool girl sneaking out to meet with her crush right now?” he whispers to himself.  
  
Slowly, he looks at himself in the mirror and blinks dumbly.  
  
“What the hell, Park.” he says again to no one but himself as he reaches up and messes his hair.  
  
—  
  
Sehun finally reaches the lobby and through the glass doors, he sees a tall figure and so he walks towards him.  
  
“Chanyeol!” he shouts and when the man turns, it is indeed, Park Chanyeol looking hot as fuck in the cold weather.  
  
“Sehunnie.” Chanyeol greets him with a smile flashing all his teeth.  
  
Sehun comes closer. “What did you just call me?”  
  
Chanyeol stuffs his hands inside his hoodie before shrugging. “I called you sunbaenim, didn’t I?”  
  
Sehun stops just right in front of him and puts his hands on his hips. “Did you?”  
  
Chanyeol gives him another shrug so Sehun just gives up.  
  
“What brings you here?”  
  
Chanyeol shrugs for the third time so Sehun steps closer to hit Chanyeol for being an idiot and then he notices it.  
  
Sehun’s got one of his hands raised in the air and Chanyeol’s not even flinching away. Instead, the other man just continues looking at him in his eyes and that’s where Sehun sees that Chanyeol’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes starry, and movements a little unstable.  
  
“Have you been drinking?”  
  
Chanyeol nods.  
  
Sehun lowers his hand and sighs. “Why did you come here?”  
  
“Just wanted to see your grumpy face, is all.”  
  
Sehun turns his head away to hide the blush he feels that’s creeping up to his cheeks.  
  
“Well now that you have, goodnight.” Sehun turns around to walk away.  
  
“Just a moment.” Chanyeol grabs his wrist and turns him back around.  
  
It feels like those slow motion moments in k-dramas when Chanyeol turns him around, because now they’re just staring at each other eye to eye—both of them have nothing to say.  
  
If it was even possible, Chanyeol stares deeper into him. “Just let me look at this face for a while.” he mutters in a low tone and Sehun is swearing the cold weather for the full body shiver he just received just now.  
  
Chanyeol continues to gaze at him for what felt like forever and then suddenly he’s grinning again and stepping away.  
  
Sehun tries to hide his whimper from the loss of warmth in his wrist.  
  
“I’ll be going now, sunbaenim.” Chanyeol slowly steps away before bowing lightly.  
  
Sehun nods once . “O–Okay.” he stutters out.  
  
Chanyeol smiles warmly at him. “You should go back inside.”  
  
“Uhuh. Okay.” Sehun says dumbly and not even a second later he shakes his head. “Okay.” he repeats with a more sure tone.  
  
“Go ahead, I’ll wait for you to get inside.” Chanyeol nudges him and Sehun nods before turning around.  
  
“Goodnight, sunbaenim.” he hears Chanyeol say and Sehun realizes that it’s been too many times since Chanyeol flusters him and so he wants revenge.  
  
Sehun turns around and flashes Chanyeol a sweet smile.  
  
“Goodnight, Chanyeol–hyung.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widen but before he could do anything about it, Sehun’s already dashing off back to his apartment building like he was Naruto.  
  
—  
  
“You don’t understand Kyungsoo! He called me hyung! He called me Chanyeol-hyung!” Chanyeol gushes to his friend who was busy typing away in his laptop—probably looking at Chanyeol’s schedule for tomorrow.  
  
Kyungsoo promptly ignores him to which the other man responded to by whining loudly and eventually stomping on the ground all the while clinging to Kyungsoo’s arm.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs and Chanyeol stops whining.  
  
“With that age of yours, every Korean male is bound to call you hyung.” Kyungsoo says, unmoved by the now pouting Chanyeol.  
  
The taller of the two scoffs. “Excuse me, I’m only twenty-six.”  
  
To which Kyungsoo replied with a sigh. “I know, aren’t you getting old?” he mocks and sniggers when Chanyeol punches him playfully in his arm.  
  
“Main point is my baby Sehunnie called me hyung and I’m happy.” Chanyeol sighs happily before lying down in his bed to roll around.  
  
Kyungsoo swivels in his chair to face Chanyeol. “If he heard you call him that, I’m pretty sure you would’ve been dead by now.”  
  
Chanyeol merely flicks him off and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before asking his friend.  
  
“What’s up with him calling you hyung anyway? You’re literally two years older than him.” Chanyeol lifts his head to glare at his friend.  
  
“He’s never addressed me as hyung before even when I asked him to.”  
  
Kyungsoo grimaces. “You asked him to call you hyung?”  
  
Chanyeol pouts. “I’m literally the only male that’s older than him in the industry that he doesn’t call hyung!”  
  
Kyungsoo snorts. “Yeah and you probably know this since you’re such a stalker for your Sehunnie.”  
  
Chanyeol ignores him and sighs again. “He called me hyung.”  
  
Kyungsoo picks up an unopened water bottle from the table to his left. “You and your weird hyung fetish.” he says before taking a sip.  
  
“It’s not like you don’t jack off thinking about Jongin calling you hyung either.”  
  
Water spurts out of Kyungsoo’s nose.  
  
—  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holla at me at @yeollie_hunnie in twitter i won’t bite i promise 🤠


	3. Serves You Right for Being an Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont even know where this fic is heading and i shouldve just made it a series instead of a whole ass work kajsksjsksnskdn

Chanyeol’s walking out of the building after having done yet another photoshoot when a hand clasps his shoulder and squeezes a bit too tight for his liking.  
  
He straightens his back, tenses his muscles, and rolls his shoulders, ready to tell the person to fuck off in at least an octave lower than his usual tone.  
  
“Congrats on number one, Park.” a steady voice says behind him.  
  
Chanyeol turns around and upon seeing the son of a bitch he was about to fight, his annoyance and anger diminishes into thin air when he sees Oh Sehun staring at his face with a frown.  
  
Still, he grabs Sehun’s hand and rips it away from his shoulder, Sehun stumbling in front of him from the force.  
  
Chanyeol’s still holding onto Sehun’s hand while the other comes up to wrap around Sehun’s waist to steady him.  
  
Sehun looks baffled—shocked that Chanyeol would use such force on him and so he glares at him with all his might until Chanyeol’s face breaks into a grin.  
  
“Thank you, sunbaenim. Do you want to grab coffee and snacks with me?” he asks the younger then, his hand that had been wrapped around Sehun’s waist casually sliding into the pocket of the younger’s skinny jeans.  
  
Sehun shudders. “No.”  
  
But Chanyeol’s persistent so he presses his chin down Sehun’s shoulder, breath fanning the side of the younger’s face. “My treat?”  
  
Sehun sighs and checks the time.  
  
4:47 PM.  
  
Sehun shrugs. He hadn’t eaten the whole day so if Chanyeol was offering free food then he would be there—even if it hurts his pride a bit with how fast he’s warming up to the man he wanted to choke in fifty-seven different ways three weeks ago.  
  
Chanyeol’s hand slides back into Sehun’s waist, his finger hooking into the belt loop of Sehun’s pants to tug him into the exit.  
  
—  
  
With a cap on their head, masks on their faces, and their hoodies pulled up, they walked into starbucks.  
  
Once they’ve found their spot which was in the far corner of the room, Chanyeol plops down on his seat with a sigh while Sehun sits awkwardly across him.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s too much?” Sehun pipes up and Chanyeol gave him a comfused look.  
  
“What is too much?”  
  
Sehun plays with the drawstrings of his hoodie. “The disguises I mean. I think we’re drawing more attention to ourselves than away.”  
  
Chanyeol hums. “You lose the cap and I lose the mask.”  
  
Sehun nodded in agreement before pulling off his cap, coming to brus his hair back with his hand as well if Chanyeol hadn’t flung himself on the table with his hand on Sehun’s elbow.  
  
“What.” Sehun deadpans.  
  
“Don’t pull your hair back. You look cute with your permed hair on your face.” the elder comments making Sehun roll his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, and I don’t care.” he huffs, shrugging off Chanyeol’s hand but keeping his own hands on his lap.  
  
Chanyeol sits back then, pulling off his face mask, having it get hooked on his big ear for a moment.  
  
“What do you want?” Chanyeol lounges, his feet propping up the table.  
  
Sehun shrugs. “Whatever you’ll have.”  
  
Chanyeol’s brows shoot up to his forehead. “Are you saying that because you’re cool with any drink or is it because you don’t know what to order when it comes to coffee?”  
  
“I prefer bubble tea.” he replies with a pout and Chanyeol chuckles before standing up.  
  
“Next time. Be right back angel.” Chanyeol pats Sehun’s head before walking off leaving Sehun to grumbling to his phone how unnecessary that was.  
  
—  
  
“Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?” the lady behind the counter beams at him.  
  
“Hello, two iced americanos please.” Chanyeol smiles shining all rays of the suns to her, determined to be the one who beams better.  
  
“Oh. Would that be all, sir?” Chanyeol can tell by the way it took her a second longer to reply that his little charms worked.  
  
Chanyeol scans the varieties of desserts before thinking about the brat. “A piece of chocolate cake as well, then that’s all.” he answers with a smile and he swears he could see the girl’s knee buckle for a second before nodding and punching out his order.  
  
“To go.” he adds to the end and the cashier nodded. The girl repeats back his order to him and he nods in confirmation.  
  
“May I have your name sir?” she then asks.  
  
“Chanyeol.” he says before swiping his credit card when the time to pay came.  
  
Chanyeol walks back to Sehun who by now was starting to doze off, only to snap back into the land of the living when he feels Chanyeol looming over him.  
  
“Rough day?” Chanyeol sits back down to stare at Sehun.  
  
Sehun merely nods in response, still a bit dazed, slipping in and out of consciousness and so for the first time, Chanyeol shuts up and lets Sehun have his little break.  
  
Minutes pass and finally—  
  
“Two iced americanos and a chocolate cake for Chanyeol!” the lady shouts and Chanyeol stands up, his chair scraping to the floor startling Sehun awake who now was staring at him like he was crazy.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles. “What? Surprised?”  
  
Sehun nods. “And I’m not the only one.” he raises his hand to point, his eyes about to bulge out of his skull.  
  
Chanyeol turns his head slowly and—  
  
Ah, _shit._  
  
Apparently, at the mention of his name, several heads whipped around the direction when he stood up so abruptly.  
  
“Oh my God, that’s Park Chanyeol!” he hears a girl shriek.  
  
“Fuck.” Chanyeol swore under his breath walking in front of Sehun to haul his ass up.  
  
“And that’s Oh Sehun!” another squealed and the two models looked and slowly nodded to each other before running off—Chanyeol not forgetting their goodies, giving the cashier a two-fingered salute before running out of the café as he and Sehun hears the hoard of fangirls screaming behind him.  
  
“Are you stupid, Park?!” Sehun shouts, flailing his arms as their legs carried them away from the thudding footsteps behind them.  
  
Instead of his witty comebacks, Chanyeol merely grabs Sehun’s hand pulling him along.  
  
Chanyeol can already feel Kyungsoo beating him with the daily newspaper with a lecture while Sehun was praying that Junmyeon could be a little lenient one more time.  
  
The two turn run in the streets of Seoul, occasionally looking back if their fans had caught up to them and unfortunately, they still are.  
  
“How the fuck can their short legs keep up with us?!” Sehun screams.  
  
Chanyeol looks back and laughs. “The power of fangirls!” he shouts back and Sehun shoves him for his remark making him stumble a bit.  
  
“Don’t do that, we’ll both fall!” Chanyeol wheezes out, his lungs starting to burn with his side.  
  
Sehun then grips his hand tight. “Why the hell are you holding me anyway?! I can run faster if you aren’t such a nuisance!” Sehun wiggles his fingers out of Chanyeol’s and speeds up, leaving the elder behind who gapes at him.  
  
“I have the food, you idiot!” Chanyeol cries out, flailing the bag while trying not to trip on his clumsy ass.  
  
“Don’t care! Fuck you!” Sehun rounds the corner with Chanyeol following suit and it’s amazing how both can keep up a conversation with each other when they’re running for their lives from a tsunami of fangirls who seemed to be multiplying by the second.  
  
Chanyeol and Sehun spots a convenience store and ducks under tables and chairs, praying that the fans take the bait and leave them.  
  
“Why are you following mmph...!” Sehun couldn’t finish his sentence as Chanyeol covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
“Shut up, they’ll find us!” Chanyeol half-shouted, half-whispered and Sehun just stares at him, horrified, then nods.  
  
“Where are they?” they hear one girl say.  
  
“We lost them!” another one states and then they all whine.  
  
“I think that they’re there!” one exclaims and both models squeeze their eyes shut praying that ‘there’ wasn’t in their little hiding place.  
  
Judging by the faltering sound of footsteps, Chanyeol and Sehun concluded that they haven’t been found and when they open their eyes, it seems like it’s only the two of them now in the world.  
  
Chanyeol’s staring at Sehun, the latter had his eyes cast downwards and Chanyeol cooes at his flushed cheeks and messy hair knocked by the wind.  
  
Meanwhile, Sehun’s trying to avoid Chanyeol’s eyes at all possible costs. He didn’t need to be more out of breath than he already was.  
  
He feels Chanyeol lowering down his hand and for a while, they’re just there with their breaths uneven and hearts beating faster than the normal rate—they both swore it was because of the running even if minutes had already passed.  
  
Chanyeol’s throat feels dry when Sehun darts his tongue out to lick at his lips.  
  
_Thank God for letting me live until this day._ Chanyeol says to himself.  
  
A cough pulls the boys apart, scaring the life out of Chanyeol who jolts up and bangs his head under the table loudly making Sehun wheeze out a laugh.  
  
“Serves you right for being an idiot.”  
  
Chanyeol snorts. “And you’re not getting your chocolate cake for being a brat.” he retorts while caressing his head.  
  
“Can I help you two?” both boys turn their heads into the source of voice, forgetting that they were still in public.  
  
The two of them stand up, all smiles and visuals to the staff member.  
  
_Irene_. The name tag read and Chanyeol spaces out thinking about his co-worker who had a deep hatred for men. The woman shutting him up with every glare and Chanyeol hums thinking that his co-worker, Irene really is similar with someone else. Someone like...  
  
His eyes slowly trail into Sehun and he doubles over laughing his ass out.  
  
The staff scoffs and Sehun slaps the back of Chanyeol’s head. “Yeah, we’re just here to grab some water, thank you for your help.” Sehun rushes out, bowing before dragging Chanyeol who still had his shoulders shaking from laughter.  
  
They stop when they’re in front of the refrigerators and Sehun’s still holding Chanyeol’s hand, completely forgetting about taking it in the first place and Chanyeol notices but doesn’t really mind anyway.

Sehun is turning to glare at Chanyeol who immediately shuts up but is still rolling on the floor in his mind at the irony of the situation. “You’re dumb, you know that right?”

  
Chanyeol only grins in response, Sehun rolls his eyes and opens the fridge to take some water out before strolling back to the counter, Chanyeol in tow.  
  
Sehun sets down his water but he has his other hand dragged into what looks like a variety of condoms and he shrieks, folding his hand to himself because Chanyeol is literally reaching out for condoms in front of him and what the _fuck._  
  
Chanyeol side eyes him before grabbing his little purchase, unbothered as the cashier looks at them weirdly before scanning their products.  
  
Sehun bites his tongue when he sees Chanyeol grab the largest size.  
  
_Probably an act, is all_. Sehun convinces himself but—  
  
“Why are you buying condoms when you’re with me?! This can ruin both our images!” Sehun whispers to him harshly.  
  
“It’d be worse if I didn’t use protection, right?” Chanyeol comments back nonchalantly.  
  
Sehun pinches his ear, the latter whining complaints and so Sehun lets go eventually. “You just can’t give the indication that you’re having sex, Chanyeol! Not when you have an image to protect.” he hisses and Chanyeol shrugs.  
  
“It’s just a condom, Sehunnie.” he says before pulling out his credit card.  
  
Sehun slaps his hand away. “I’m paying.”  
  
Chanyeol nods. “You’re paying for _my_ condom?”  
  
Sehun blinks once, twice, three times before stepping away. “You’re paying.” he points an accusing finger to Chanyeol before walking off.  
  
Chanyeol just laughs and swipes his credit card.  
  
He turns around to leave but then—  
  
“Are you really Park Chanyeol and are you going out with Oh Sehun?” the cashier, Irene asks and Chanyeol grins at her.  
  
“I _am_ Park Chanyeol and that _is_ Oh Sehun but I’m just joking around with him. It’s funny when he gets mad and so, no, I’m not going out with him.” he explains, being helpful for once.  
  
But Irene doesn’t miss the little ‘not yet’ that Chanyeol whispers more to himself than to her.  
  
—  
  
Chanyeol exits the convenience store and presses the cold bottle of water to Sehun’s neck activating Sehun’s reflexes who kicks Chanyeol on the shin.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
“That’s what you get!” Sehun huffed, snatching his bottle of water away.  
  
“My Iced Americano is probably Watered Americano right now.” Chanyeol jokes and Sehun hits him on his head with his water.  
  
“You and your lame jokes.” he comments but follows Chanyeol when the other man walks away.  
  
—  
  
After their little adventure, the two decided that it would be better if they just have their coffee in their company cafeteria and so that’s where they headed to.  
  
Chanyeol’s half-way down his Iced Americano while Sehun barely touches his, the bitter taste making him grimace everytime.  
  
“If I had known you liked strong coffee, I would’ve just ordered myself.” Sehun says, taking a bite out of his chocolate cake.  
  
Chanyeol points with his lips. “That’s why I bought you a chocolate cake. Since I knew you were going to be a brat about this.”  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment back and eventually, the two fall into small talk not until Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are barging inside the cafeteria.  
  
“Park motherfucking Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo shouts upon seeing him.  
  
“Oh shit.” Chanyeol spits his coffee and stands up.  
  
“You little shit!” Kyungsoo’s already charging towards him so Chanyeol turns to Sehun with panic in his eyes.  
  
“Gotta go sunbaenim, bye!” Chanyeol bows, waves, musses up his hair then bolts, not forgetting to shout a little “I’ll call you!” to him and Sehun just hides his face in his hands when Junmyeon approaches, sitting beside him.  
  
“Had fun?”  
  
Sehun removes his hands from his face and sips the bitter taste of caffeine, gagging at the taste. “Not really.” he shrugs, trying to be casual.  
  
Junmyeon grins. “That’s not what the headlines say but okay.” his manager sing-songs, waving his phone in the air.  
  
Sehun snatches the device and unlocks his phone, choking when the straw hit his throat.  
  
“Oh _no._ ”  
  
A video had already been posted of him and Chanyeol running away from fans, _holding hands—_ looking like some type of shit that’s been pulled out of a romance movie. The hashtag #ChanHun was trending in South Korea.  
  
It’s been fifteen minutes since he and Chanyeol got back to their company building and they’ve already caused a riot.  
  
He would so rather have Junmyeon scolding him as his manager but instead he got Junmyeon poking him teasingly while making kissy faces at him.

  
Sehun sinks into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but let me know what you guys think please >.<
> 
> say hi to me in twitter! (feel free to share chanyeol and sehun pictures with me hehehe) @yeollie_hunnie


	4. Or So I Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK and uh
> 
> don’t get too disappointed and mad at me here oof

Sehun doesn’t say anything but he hates it.  
  
He hates it a lot.  
  
Chanyeol’s been in spot number one for three weeks now and it’s annoying Sehun a lot.  
  
He doesn’t know how or why Chanyeol got the sudden boost because the man already surpassed his following count on majority of the social media he uses and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed about it.  
  
“Sehun,” Junmyeon calls out to him.  
  
But Sehun doesn’t respond. Instead, he continues to scroll down his phone as if he hadn’t heard anything at all.  
  
He _wished_ he hadn’t heard anything at all.  
  
“Sehun.” Junmyeon says a little more sternly now when he notices Sehun paid no attention to his first call.  
  
Still, the younger boy ignored him and so he sighs.  
  
“Sehun.” Junmyeon says for the third time and when Sehun doesn’t respond again, he snatches the phone out of his friend’s hands.  
  
“Hey!” Sehun sits up, his hands already reaching out to try and get his phone.  
  
“I’ve been talking to you. Didn’t you hear me?”  
  
“I heard you the first time you called my name.” Sehun shrugs and Junmyeon pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
“If so, why didn’t you reply the first time?”  
  
Sehun shrugs again.  
  
“Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon starts and Sehun’s already trying to tune his voice out.  
  
“You’ve been like this for the past three weeks. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, you never talk to me about it. Hell, you don’t even talk to me about anything anymore!” Junmyeon lets out and Sehun looks up at him with a blank stare.  
  
Sehun clicks his tongue. “It’s not your job to snuff around my private life, manager hyung.”  
  
Sehun knows he struck a nerve with the way Junmyeon’s lips curl into a frown but he doesn’t care. Even if deep down he does and all he wants to do is aplogize but it’s too late for that now because Junmyeon’s opening his mouth again.  
  
“It _is_ my job, Sehun. I have to know if my client’s okay physically, mentally, and emotionally. And even if it wasn’t my job—” Junmyeon cuts himself off to squeeze his eyes shut for a second and now Sehun knows he’s done it but he’s too much of a brat to say sorry.  
  
“Even if it wasn’t,” Junmyeon says out shakily before looking at Sehun in the eye, smiling sadly. “I still want to listen to your problems. I think you’ve forgotten that I’m your friend.”  
  
Sehun wants to reach out and hug his hyung because all that Junmyeon ever did to him was be a good role model and the greatest friend but Sehun has days where he can’t let his pride down.  
  
And so he stands up, his figure looming over Junmyeon who had his eyes cast downwards.  
  
“Maybe so,” he says before proceeding to snatch his phone out of his friend’s grasp.  
  
He walks away from Junmyeon but stops when he’s at the door. Sehun turns around before saying,  
  
“You’re not my therapist to listen to my problems either. So just leave me alone for now.”  
  
—  
  
It’s Saturday again and Sehun rolls in his bed to find his phone.  
  
It’s twelve noon and he sighs.  
  
The weekly results are probably in now.  
  
Just as he was about to click on the weekly article, a text pops up.  
  
**From: Chanyeol**  
**To: Sehun**  
  
_hey i just finished my photoshoot and im about to head for like a meeting but im free afterwards and im kinda hungry. do you want to get brunch with me?_  
  
Sehun stares at the text message, not knowing what to do or what to say.  
  
He clicks on the article and scrolls where number one is.  
  
**‘#1: Park Chanyeol’**  
  
Sehun sighs and stares up at the ceiling. He doesn’t want to move again, ever.  
  
But his phone seemed to disagree as it continues to receive messages and so he finally looks back on his phone.  
  
**From: Chanyeol**  
**To: Sehun**  
  
_hellooooooo?_  
_sunbae_  
_i see u seening_  
_=.=_  
  
Sehun wants to call him and tell him to go away like he always does when Chanyeol invites him to go anywhere. He wants to shoo him away like he always does and have Chanyeol whine on the other end of the line until he gets up and gets dressed to head out to wherever Chanyeol wants him to.  
  
He wants to meet Chanyeol and nag and nitpick about the smallest things he sees in him like how his ears that are sticking out in his cap makes him look like Yoda from Star Wars or the way he chews his food makes Sehun want to shove his chopsticks down his throat.  
  
He wants to complain at Chanyeol who puts his arm around his shoulder everytime they take a picture together, that Chanyeol does the same annoying v-pose that hovers above his mouth.  
  
But he doesn’t.  
  
Because he can’t.  
  
His will to do fun has been overpowered by his will to just lay there in his bed to die.  
  
So instead of answering his phone that’s blasting his favorite song—a single by none other than Park Chanyeol (he definitely won’t tell him)—he rejects it instead and shoots a quick text in reply before locking his phone and tossing it on his nightstand.  
  
**From: Sehun**  
**To: Chanyeol**  
  
_pass_  
  
—  
  
“You have a photoshoot with Vogue later at 4 PM.” Junmyeon informs him.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.” Junmyeon echoes back before exiting the room.  
  
Sehun sighs and puts his hands on his face.  
  
He knows it’s his fault that Junmyeon hasn’t been talking to him for the past three days.  
  
Junmyeon was talking to him but he wasn’t talking _talking_. What Sehun meant was that Junmyeon only ever calls him or texts him or even speaks to him when he informs Sehun about his schedule. No more asking if he’s eaten, no more scolding him for being a brat, no more treating him to dinner, no more Junmyeon teasing him by sending him memes everytime he says he’s hanging out with Chanyeol.  
  
_Chanyeol_.  
  
The boy cuts through Sehun’s thoughts swiftly and he forgets how to breathe for a moment.  
  
He’s been avoiding everyone these days and by everyone he means Junmyeon and Chanyeol because those two are the only ones hanging out with him anyway.  
  
Sehun knows he should apologize. To Junmyeon. To Chanyeol. To both.  
  
But he doesn’t.  
  
Instead, he comes out of the dressing room three hours later all dolled up and presents himself to Junmyeon.  
  
“Ta-da.” he says in a monotone voice and spins around.  
  
“You look great. Get going.” Junmyeon says and Sehun notices that Junmyeon didn’t even look.  
  
But he wasn’t going to complain about it like he usually does.  
  
Because Junmyeon’s mad at him and Sehun doesn’t know how to approach mad people.  
  
He walks away to get going when—  
  
“Sorry I’m late!” a voice boomed inside the whole set.  
  
That voice got a few ‘tsk’s in reply but they got over it pretty quickly.  
  
Sehun wishes that he’s hallucinating. He wishes that his sleepless nights and eating a meal—sometimes just a snack—once a day had finally caught up to him to bite his ass but it doesn’t.  
  
Because when he turns around, a person literally bounces next to him and Sehun curses under his breath.  
  
Why?  
  
Because that person is none other than Park Chanyeol.  
  
That’s why.  
  
—  
  
Sehun hates himself because in the many years he has been a model, in the many years he had posed for diffent cameras, he hadn’t made a mistake so much that they had to take a break.  
  
As soon as the photographer stops clicking on his camera and raises his head to say, “Take five,” with a frown, Sehun bolts away from the room because for the millionth time, everyone had their eyes on him.  
  
And for the first time ever, Sehun hated it.  
  
—  
  
Similar to his position earlier, Sehun had his hands buried in his face. He was in one of the dressing rooms and he wanted the ground to just swallow him whole.  
  
There’s a knock on the door.  
  
Sehun doesn’t answer.  
  
He hears the door opening but he still doesn’t look up.  
  
“Hey,” a gentle voice calls out and he knew who it belonged to.  
  
It was different though—the tone. While the owner of that voice was normally loud and obnoxious, his tone right now sounded like he was tiptoeing around a room trying not to wake a sleeping baby.  
  
He can feel Chanyeol move around him but he ignores him.  
  
At least he tries to.  
  
Because Chanyeol is still Chanyeol therefore loud and annoying because even if he wasn’t speaking, his little shifting movements still rang on Sehun’s ears too loudly and so he lifts his face from his hands to look at the other man who was trying to find a comfortable position in his chair.  
  
“What.” Sehun deadpans immediately and tries not to react on the flinch he receives from Chanyeol.  
  
“Um,” Chanyeol starts awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I—uh, I just came to check on you.”  
  
“I noticed.”  
  
“Okay so um,” Chanyeol clears his throat. “Are you...are you okay?” he tilts his head curiously and Sehun rolls his eyes.  
  
“Seriously? Is that the only question you can ever ask me?” he retorts, crossing his arms.  
  
Chanyeol puts his hands to his lap. “You just seemed...not okay. You know, back there you looked like—”  
  
“I know what I looked like back there.” Sehun cut off, voice cold.  
  
“Yeah so um,” Chanyeol laughs awkwardly. “You good?”  
  
Sehun blinks. “No.”  
  
“O-Oh,” if Chanyeol was a dog, his ears would’ve perked up by now.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
Chanyeol held his breath in for several seconds until finally sighing. He looks up at Sehun who’s breath gets stuck in his throat.  
  
“Why haven’t you answered my texts and calls?”  
  
Sehun presses his lips into a straight line. “Do I need to?”  
  
Chanyeol blinks rapidly, the gears in his head are still trying to turn.  
  
“What?” he squawks out and Sehun sighs heavily.  
  
“I said, do I need to? It’s not everyday I can play, Chanyeol and it’s not everyday I want to either. Plus, I don’t think it’s a good idea that we keep hanging out,” Sehun says while shrugging, to emphasize his lack of giving a fuck.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Because,” Sehun looks at Chanyeol. “It’s already enough that people are talking about how you’re my rival and everything. What more if they realized that you’re nothing but a rookie in the industry?”  
  
Chanyeol furrows his brows and frowns. All light from his eyes are gone.  
  
“What?” Chanyeol barks.  
  
“Moreover, I applaud you. Not only did a rookie manage to pass me about what—four times now? But you’re actually trying to get close to me, for what? To know more about me so you can talk shit?” Sehun hisses out the last word like it’s poison on his tongue and he knows he’s angered Chanyeol when the other clenches his jaw.  
  
“First of all,” he began. “I’m not trying to get close to you because I’m trying to fucking ruin you,” Chanyeol shakily says and Sehun pushes away the urge to take back everything he said.  
  
“I didn’t starve for months when I was a rookie and not get any personal space with literally twenty people living in the same apartment as me for you to say this. I didn’t stay up late nights to learn every other language so I can strike up a conversation with my fans for every international fanmeet I have for you to say this. I didn’t model for dumb stupid expensive for no reason brands while I was burning with a fourty degree fever for you to say this. I didn’t put my work before my health for you to say any of this.” Chanyeol was practically shouting now, his chair knocked over when he stood up and he was looking down at Sehun like he was some disgusting piece of shit.  
  
Which in Sehun’s point of view, he was.  
  
“I didn’t stick up to my sunbae because I wanted to steal away his fans or anything. I stuck to my sunbae because I thought he was a good person despite that permanent frown tattooed on his face.” Chanyeol gritted out his teeth and Sehun only looks at him in the eyes so Chanyeol continues.  
  
“Or so I thought,” Chanyeol says before walking to the door.  
  
“Until now.” he says over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.  
  
Sehun sighs and hides his face in his hands again.  
  
Hides his tears away from the world again.  
  
—  
  
“So?” Junmyeon walks up to him.  
  
Chanyeol just shakes his head. “Nope.”  
  
“Is he okay?”  
  
“No, he isn’t. And he doesn’t want to talk about it.” Chanyeol replied a little unsteady, steam still coming off from him from the one-sided heated conversation he had.  
  
“Damn. I thought he would loosen up if it was you who talked to him.” Junmyeon sighs.  
  
Chanyeol blinks at him. “Why would you think that?”  
  
Junmyeon smiles at him gently. “Because his eyes shine everytime he talks about you.”  
  
—  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I KNOW IT’S CONFUSING BUT ???
> 
> ok as usual please comment of what you’ve thought about this chapter hehek


	5. Ow, Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i havent been updating for so long and thats because i hate how i write so yup sorry anyway here u guys go

Sehun doesn’t want to, but he has no choice. It’s their company’s annual celebration therefore the chairman would be present and as someone who basically represents the company, he had to be there.  
  
Junmyeon doesn’t break in his house (with a spare key that Sehun willingly gave him) and pull the duvets away like he always does.   
  
No, because Junmeyon’s still ignoring him and he’s still not apologizing so he has to roll out of bed and practically throw away his alarm clock against the wall to shut it up before it falls to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
After sleeping in the shower and almost falling over when he was brushing his teeth, Sehun packs his bags so that he would be ready to go to the airport.  
  
Why does he need to go to the airport?  
  
Because they’re celebrating in some venue that Sehun can’t even pronounce properly in China.  
  
Out of the hundreds of countries that existed in the world, Sehun doesn’t know why it had to be China because he really doesn’t want to see _him_ , because the possibility of bumping into _him_ was high because Sehun was going to breathe in the same air as _him_ and _he_ was an idol as well so they’re probably celebrating in China because it was a joint celebration between two companies. One is Sehun’s company and the other is in China.  
  
With a sigh, Sehun drags his feet and trudges all the way outside his apartment building where Junmyeon is waiting for him.  
  
Unsurprisingly, his manager doesn’t even acknowledge him. He only flicks his wrist to look at his watch, indicating that Sehun was a bit late—to which the latter didn’t care about.  
  
Junmyeon hauls a taxi and Sehun shoves his suitcase inside the trunk of the car, rolling his eyes when he sees thay Junmyeon had occupied the passenger seat and not the backseat where he normally would sit because it’s beside Sehun.  
  
Sehun just simply plunges in his earphones and plays his music too loud, so loud that others can hear it as well.  
  
Junmyeon doesn’t nag him for it.  
  
—  
  
When they get off the taxi, Junmyeon immediately walks away inside leaving Sehun with his suitcase.  
  
Not that Sehun’s gonna make a big deal about it, because he’s twice Junmyeon’s size and so the suitcase is something akin to a feather to him.  
  
They’re inside the airport and Sehun’s fanbase are screaming with their banners raised and their gifts flailing around in their arms, Sehun just smiles and poses for a bit.  
  
“Oh hello,” he hears Junmyeon greet.  
  
Sehun looks back at his manager and sees him bowing to someone.  
  
Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s manager.  
  
When the fans see Kyungsoo, they scream louder because they know it’s an indicator that Chanyeol would be arriving soon.  
  
“Where’s Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asks and Sehuh’s a bit surprised with how casual he sounded.  
  
“Ah, that idiot’s running late. It’s not that surprising, actually.” Kyungsoo says and Junmyeon nods in understanding.  
  
The screams are almost deafening now and when Sehun lifts his head up, it’s Chanyeol approaching them in his Adidas hoodie and shorts paired with his Balenciaga slippers.  
  
“Where have you been?” Kyungsoo nags and pinches the tip of Chanyeol’s ear with his finger to twist it.  
  
Chanyeol yelps in surprise and he’s all smiles and laughs joking around with Kyungsoo and grinning at Junmyeon until his eyes fall on Sehun and his face darkens.  
  
Chanyeol bows then straightens up and suddenly the friendly mood dissipate into nothing.  
  
Sehun gives one short nod in acknowledgement and before he can even say anything else, Chanyeol’s tugging at the sleeve of Kyungsoo’s long sleeved shirt—dragging him away from Junmyeon and Sehun while bowing in farewell.  
  
“That’s very unChanyeol-like,” Junmyeon comments and Sehun wants to ask what he meant by that but Junmyeon already turned his back at him to walk away.  
  
With one last wave to his fans, he turns back and follows suit.  
  
—  
  
When they board on the plane, first class and all, the stewardess roams around and asks everyone including Sehun if they’d like a drink to which Sehun politely declines.  
  
But when Chanyeol slinks over the seat beside him and tugs off his hoodie—making the shirt underneath ride up a bit—exposing toned skin, Sehun calls for the stewardess again.  
  
Maybe he _did_ need that drink after all.  
  
—  
  
Twenty minutes into the flight and Sehun’s already downing his fourth glass.   
  
It’s not that big of a deal. Sehun knows he has high alcohol tolerance so he just sinks in his seat knowing fully well that he isn’t making anyone uncomfortable.  
  
Some time around, his bladder fills up and no amount of twists and turns can make him relax back into his position and so with an annoyed sigh, he stands up.  
  
He can still walk straight. He’s not tipsy or drunk yet.   
  
When he reaches the little cubicle, he sees it’s occupied. He leans on the wall and patiently waits.  
  
After some time, Sehun hears the toilet flushing so pushes himself off the wall.  
  
Unfortunately, the alcohol suddenly hits him—making him a little wobbly on his feet and literally forgetting about keeping his balance.  
  
Which leads him to crashing to the airplane’s bathroom door face first.  
  
“Ow, fuck.”  
  
Sehun groans at the contact, his nose was hurting since it was the one in his whole human anatomy to catch his fall but it’s nothing major so he puts his hands against the door to stable himself.  
  
Then Sehun realizes that the door isn’t actually a door but a person.  
  
A person who’s tall with a broad, strong chest and weirdly smells of someone like...  
  
Sehun’s blood runs cold because he knows it’s Chanyeol. The hands that he only realizes was gripping tightly on his hips were big and from the excessive touches his fellow model used to send him, he’s a thousand percent sure this guy is Park Chanyeol.  
  
But Sehun is stubborn and he doesn’t want to face his embarrassment yet so instead of awkwardly stepping away, he just buries his face on the place where Chanyeol’s neck meets his shoulder.  
  
One of Chanyeol’s hands comes up to run across his back soothingly. Sehun shudders at the feeling.  
  
Chanyeol leans back to look properly at Sehun before leaning to whisper to his ear.  
  
“For someone who cares so much about their image, you sure are acting so reckless right now.” Chanyeol whispers in a dark tone before ripping himself off of Sehun.  
  
When Sehun realizes what just happened, he’s already been shoved inside the toilet and without doubt he knows Chanyeol already walked back to his seat.  
  
Sehun flushes in embarrassment, anyway.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED SEHUN DIDN’T SPEAK ONCE SO I ADDED THE OW FUCK PART HAHAHAHAHA bye


	6. Say That Again to My Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL NO SHIT THIS WAS SO BAD LIKE THERE ARE SOME PARTS SO CONFUSING??? FUCKDNKSNSKD 
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy it kinda
> 
> WARNINGS: abusive relationship flashbacks, lots of swearing (not the teasing mood swearing), degrading.
> 
> anyhow this is a terrible chapter u can skip it

When they arrive in China, the first thing Sehun notices is that the fans that have been waiting for them in the airport seems to have tripled in amount.  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes inwardly.  
  
_Of course._  
  
He stops to pose for some pictures, signing whatever is handed to him, and accepts gifts with a smile because a little more exposure isn’t too bad. Plus, he loves his fans anyway so it’s a win-win situation.  
  
Sehun steps inside the van with his arms full of goodies and with one last final wave to his fans, he shuts the door.  
  
“That’s a lot of fans,” a voice pipes up beside him, whistling. He whips his head to see Chanyeol scanning his eyes on the crowd of screaming admirers who were still flashing their cameras at them as if they would get anything through tinted windows.  
  
Sehun opens his mouth to retort but he remembers their current situatuon with each other so he clamps his mouth shut and doesn’t say anything at all.  
  
Sehun wants to change seats so bad because there were so many spaces left but it would be too awkward to, since he was already seated beside Chanyeol.  
  
A few minutes pass and they’re still not moving.  
  
Junmyeon, who was on the front row leans to the driver seat.  
  
“Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Sir, the car in front of us is blocking the way and won’t move.”  
  
Just then, their door is yanked open and Sehun immediately tenses, unconsciously scooting closer to Chanyeol in case it was some saesang.  
  
“Sir,” a girl probably not older than twenty-five calls out and they all relax when they realize it’s someone from their staff.  
  
Junmyeon raises one of his brow, urging the girl to continue.  
  
She purses her lips before, “The car where the rest of the staff are, sir, I’m afraid it broke down.”  
  
“What?” Kyungsoo squawks beside Junmyeon.  
  
Junmyeon hums. “Well, there’s only about six people in that car and there’s plenty of seats left here still,” he glances back. “Many seats ish—four seats so um,” he gestures.  
  
“They can just sit with us while someone stays behind to wait for the tow truck?” Junmyeon says suggestively and Kyungsoo lets out an affirmative noise.  
  
“That good with the two of you?” Kyungsoo turns in his seat to ask both of them.  
  
“Sure. I have no superiority complex anyway.” Chanyeol shrugs, plugging his earphones deep in his ears.  
  
That was an indirect shot at Sehun and he knows it. He would’ve reminded Chanyeol to shut the fuck up but again, given their current situation, he just sits back and nods.  
  
“Okay, then have the rest of the staff ride here.” Junmyeon instructs with a smile.  
  
The girl gives an slow nod, bows, then leaves to retrieve the ones in the car.  
  
The others board inside the vehicle quickly filling up the spaces that were left.  
  
Sehun squirms in his seat when the person beside him—a beefy bodyguard—scoots him over to the point that he’s so pressed up against Chanyeol that Sehun was almost on his lap.  
  
Sehun wants to cry because he’s uncomfortable, having to be squeezed between someone who can’t even look at him without disgust in his eyes and someone who’s disgustingly sweating out the Han river.  
  
If he wasn’t such an idiot then, he would probably be happy being next to a really talkative and clingy Chanyeol who smiles all the time and makes him all warm inside even if he will never voice it out.  
  
But right now, he was so uncomfortable that he was starting to sweat. His head felt light and he wanted to puke.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he was so close to Chanyeol or so close to someone he doesn’t know, or if it was Chanyeol or the bodyguard’s scent, or if it was how Chanyeol was ignoring him—staring out the window or the bodyguard’s questionable ragged breathing.  
  
All he knew was that he was uncomfortable as _fuck_.

  
The engine starts and they move the slightest foot before Chanyeol cuts in.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Chanyeol pats himself down. “Forgot my phone, I think.”  
  
Kyungsoo blinks.  
  
“Chanyeol, where the fuck—”  
  
“Probably VIP lounge. I’ll be quick.” Chanyeol says, already attempting to parkour out of his seat.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs. “Chanyeol, I swear to God—”  
  
But Chanyeol’s already opening the door of the van, his reappearance making the fans scream again as he runs back to the airport.  
  
Sehun scoots over to the window seat then, confused to why Chanyeol would retrieve his phone when he was so sure Chanyeol was playing with it before the arrival of the additional staff.  
  
Few minutes later, Chanyeol jogs back to the van, waving his phone in the air.  
  
“I got it, don’t worry.” he says to Kyungsoo with a grin and the latter rolls his eyes before turning back to resume his chat with Junmyeon about whatever.  
  
And despite being the tallest of the three in the second row of the van, he squeezes himself between Sehun and the bodyguard, aggressively manspreading.  
  
The bodyguard gets his message and moves away a bit from him, while Sehun is still stuck on the window.  
  
Sehun thinks that for a second that Chanyeol was addressing everything he said to him but he brushes it off as wishful thinking.  
  
A hand creeps up to Sehun’s thigh and he jerks it reflexively but the hand squeezes his thigh and holds him back down firmly.  
  
Sehun turns to Chanyeol, looking bewildered but the other man was just quietly scrolling on his phone that he ‘forgot’ in the airport with his right hand.  
  
Chanyeol pulls Sehun’s thigh away from his other thigh before setting down his phone to magically produce a bottle of cold water out of nowhere.  
  
Chanyeol drops it between Sehun’s legs before pulling away and scooting closer to the guard, leaving Sehun more space to breathe.  
  
Sehun sighs in relief and relaxes a bit.  
  
He glances up at Chanyeol discreetly and when he sees the older back to minding his own business as if he hadn’t pretended to forget his phone just to buy some water and rescue Sehun’s uncomfortable ass, he sighs again for an entirely different reason.  
  
The van finally starts moving and when the motion lulls him, Sehun doesn’t even realize that he falls asleep on a certain shoulder of a certain someone, neither does he realize the hand that steadies his head from lolling and banging himself on the window.  
  
But what Sehun doesn’t know, won’t kill him.  
  
So he just unconsciously plants his face on someone who smells like summer and the ocean breeze.  
  
—  
  
Sehun is shit faced.  
  
He didn’t want to be. But when stuck in the situation where the old, wrinkly, but kind chairman of his company personally invites him to their table, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse.  
  
Although when he and Junmyeon sits down, the chairman engages himself in some business talks with other people and so with Junmyeon still not talking to him (opting to talk to one of the businessmen beside them) and nothing else to do, Sehun quietly sips down the alcoholic beverages that are being offered to him and before he knew it, he was buzzed.  
  
He stands up and excuses himself to the toilet when he feels his bladder filling up—everyone was too drunk to care anyway.  
  
Well aside from Junmyeon, who’s still not talking to him.  
  
He wobbles to the bathroom, weaving through the crowd of his drunk colleagues.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes follow his every move.  
  
—  
  
After Sehun’s done with his business, he stumbles his way to the sink to wash his hands because he was drunk—not gross.  
  
He was flicking away the water on the mirror, giggling at himself like the drunk bastard he is when—  
  
“Fancy seeing you here again.”  
  
And suddenly, Sehun wasn’t giggling anymore. His head was still thrumming from the alcohol he consumed but he’d recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
He really wishes he didn’t.  
  
Sehun looks up and his breath hitches when he makes eye contact with someone he wishes he never met in his life.  
  
Huang Zitao.  
  
His ex-boyfriend.  
  
Under normal circumstances, one wouldn’t be too happy if they bumped into their ex after a bad breakup but with Zitao, it was different.  
  
The type of person Zitao was what Sehun thought only existed in movies and figments of imagination.  
  
Zitao was a _monster_.  
  
Sehun inhales deeply, closing his eyes when Zitao walks closer to him, the other man’s hands sneaking its way to his hips.  
  
—  
  
_“You good for nothing slut!”_  
  
_“You’re fucking cheating on me, aren’t you? You’re playing with me!”_  
  
_“I bet you bend your pretty little ass to anyone who asks or sends you the smallest signal, you whore.”_  
  
_“You’re fucking disgusting.”_  
  
—  
  
Sehun’s eyes flicker open when he feels Zitao’s hot breath on his ear.  
  
His skin prickles at the feeling and suddenly, the pleasant thrums in his head turns into a full blown migraine.  
  
Zitao leans on to him, his chest pressing to Sehun’s back as he puts his hands on either sides of the sink where Sehun’s own hands rest, effectively trapping the younger.  
  
“Zitao.” Sehun says in the tiniest voice.  
  
Zitao grins and holds Sehun’s gaze on the mirror. “You know you can call me Tao, babe.”  
  
Sehun slowly shakes his head. “I–I should go...” he moves a little with the intention of running away.  
  
Zitao slams his hand on the countertop.  
  
“Baby,” he whispers on Sehun’s ear.  
  
Sehun gulps. His body acting how it used to act six years ago whenever Zitao would do this to him.  
  
He stayed rooted to the spot. Waiting for Zitao’s command to whatever he wants because six years of therapy isn’t enough for him to overcome what he had gone through.  
  
“Sehun.” Zitao says in a more commanding tone now and when Sehun doesn’t respond, his eyes locked to the sink below him, Zitao clicks his tongue in annoyance.  
  
“You’re testing me, aren’t you?”  
  
No response.  
  
Zitao forcefully turns him around, smirking when he sees Sehun visibly shaking with his hands staying glued on his sides.  
  
“Aren’t you going to answer me, baby?” Zitao slinks his hand from Sehun’s chest to caress the younger’s face.  
  
Sehun opens his mouth. “P–Please stop.”  
  
Although Sehun saw what was coming next, he still yelped in pain when Zitao grabs the collar of his shirt before slamming him to the nearest wall.  
  
“Stop? _Stop?_ ” Zitao hisses, inching his face closer to Sehun’s.  
  
“Don’t,” Sehun pleads.  
  
“Don’t what?”  
  
“Don’t do what you did to me all those years ago.”  
  
Zitao tilts his head. “Oh baby, but I’ve never done anything have I? You have no proof.” he laughs right on Sehun’s face.  
  
Sehun doesn’t know what to do. Although cloudy, his mind can already grasp the danger of his situation and it’s already giving his body all signs to flee.  
  
But his body won’t listen to him. Instead, it stays frozen.  
  
_Just like what happened six years ago._  
  
“You’ve always been like this,” Zitao shakily says before slamming Sehun on the wall again. “You always strut around walking as if you’re someone fucking important, always teasing everyone around you. When in truth, you’re nothing but a whore, aren’t you Sehun?”  
  
Sehun opens his mouth to deny, but all that comes out is a sob.  
  
“Are you fucking crying? Is that all you can do? After all these years? You still can’t prove shit?!” Zitao shouts, hands coming up Sehun’s hair to pull at it hard.  
  
Sehun sobs, “Zitao please—”  
  
“Shut up. I should’ve killed you before when I still had the chance.”  
  
“Tao—”  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Zitao raises his hand and Sehun squeezes his eyes shut on reflex bracing himself for the impact like he always used to do.  
  
For the first time, the hit never came.  
  
Sehun hears a hurried footsteps and when he opens his eyes, looking up, a hand is gripping hard around Zitao’s wrist.  
  
Zitao’s unable to pull himself away so instead he turns to the intruder.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?!”  
  
To which the other man simply shoves Zitao off of Sehun, making the Chinese man stumble backwards.  
  
“What do _you_ think you’re doing?” A deep voice booms.  
  
Sehun lets out a shaky breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding as he closes his eyes again.  
  
_Chanyeol_.  
  
Zitao’s quiet for a moment before he grits his teeth. “Who the _fuck_ are you? Don’t you know who I am?” he threatens.  
  
The other man hums. “I’m Park Chanyeol, you?” Chanyeol asks, tilting his head in mock curiousity.  
  
“I’m Huang Zitao!” he exclaims, stomping his foot on the ground like a child—alnost as if he wasn’t harassing Sehun five seconds ago.  
  
Chanyeol shrugs. “Doesn’t really ring a bell but,” he chuckles lightly. “If you’ll excuse us, Zitao–sunbaenim, I must collect my senior now. Everyone’s looking for him, you know?” In truth, no one’s really looking for Sehun—everyone’s out there having fun, celebrating their anniversary.  
  
Zitao lets out a sound of disbelief. “This is highly inappropriate, whatever your name is. You don’t just barge in on your two seniors having a conversation.”  
  
Chanyeol guffaws. “Oh I’m sorry, _sunbaenim_ , I didn’t realize your definition of appropriate was shoving your ex-boyfriend against the wall as you continue to be a abusive little shit.”  
  
Zitao nears him. “You have no fucking proof.” he spat.  
  
Chanyeol fakes a gasp. “Oh but I do.” he nods to himself.  
  
“What?”  
  
Chanyeol pulls out his phone, unlocking it and showing Zitao a record of everything that happened.  
  
Chanyeol knows he hits a nerve.  
  
And frankly, he doesn’t give a shit.  
  
“That’s illegal.” the younger comments, gesturing to the oldest of the three who captured their little moment and Chanyeol grins.  
  
He shrugs. “I know, right? What kind of person just harasses people on the toilet like that and spits out death threats?”  
  
Zitao doesn’t respond so Chanyeol continues.  
  
“A shame if the media found out about it.” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, turning to Sehun who was still in either stuck in a daze or in awe.  
  
“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” Zitao grips Chanyeol’s shoulder tightly.  
  
Chanyeol moves a piece of hair that falls to Sehun’s face before turning back to the Chinese man and ripping his arm off.  
  
Chanyeol smiles a friendly smile but his dark eyes tell a different story.  
  
“Try me.”  
  
Zitao stays silent so Chanyeol takes that as his cue, turning to his drunk colleague and picks him up in his arms.  
  
“Let’s get you home.” he whispers to Sehun who’s fluttering his eyelashes at him—probably still unaware of what’s happening.  
  
Chanyeol starts walking away but Zitao slips a comment.  
  
“Have fun with your fucktoy.”  
  
Chanyeol stops dead in his tracks and turns around, Sehun’s legs swinging when he does.  
  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
  
“I said have fun with your fucktoy.” Zitao repeats a little louder.  
  
Chanyeol sets Sehun down on the countertop, the latter leaning his head back on the mirror.  
  
He straightens his back and squares his shoulder, using his height and frame to his advantage.  
  
“Say that again to my face.” Chanyeol murmurs almost inaudible, but still exuding a terrifying aura.  
  
Zitao smirks, stepping closer and leaning to the older’s ear to whisper, “Sehun is nothing but a fucking slut. So, have fun with fucking him as hard and raw as you can because unfortunately, I didn’t get to have the privilege—”  
  
Zitao never really finishes what he’s trying to say.  
  
Because Chanyeol jabs him square in the mouth and Zitao is sent flying on the floor.  
  
Sehun’s mind is in a haze—he’s aware what’s happening and he knows he should stop Chanyeol.  
  
But then there’s the bigger part in him that maybe, just maybe Zitao should get a taste of his own medicine.  
  
So Sehun lets his eyes close shut as he slips into unconsciousness.  
  
“Fuck,” Zitao huffs, wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol’s jaw and fists were clenched. “Don’t force me to do anything else.” he spat with a dark tone that matches his almost black eyes.  
  
Chanyeol walks back to Sehun and picks him up again before looking down at Zitao.  
  
“We’ll be leaving first, _sunbaenim_.” Chanyeol hisses with venom dripping off his tone, having the audacity to bow ever so slightly before walking off with Sehun in his arms.  
  
—  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t know how, but he manages to maneuver himself out of the venue without anyone really paying any mind to them.  
  
He calls for a taxi, gently setting Sehun inside before sitting beside him at the backseat.  
  
Chanyeol tells the taxi driver where his hotel is before he fishes his phone on his back pocket.  
  
**To: Junmyeon-hyung**  
**From: Chanyeol**  
  
**hyung, i’ll take sehun back home to my place. either he or i will tell you everything tomorrow. please don’t panic.**  
  
Not even a minute later, Chanyeol hears the ping of his phone.  
  
**From: Junmyeon-hyung**  
**To: Chanyeol**  
  
**Okay. I trust you on this. Take care of him for me**.  
  
Chanyeol locks his phone, his eyes gazing Sehun who’s clinging to his arm.  
  
“Believe me, hyung, I will.” he mumbles.  
  
—  
  
When they arrive to the hotel Chanyeol’s staying at, the older of the two sighs big time when he realizes he has to carry his idiot of a senior all the way up to his room. And while elevators do exist, Sehun’s not exactly a light person that Chanyeol can carry without his muscles straining.  
  
But he carries the slumbering boy in his arms anyway, cursing when he almost drops his key card twice in attempt to get inside his room.  
  
Chanyeol proceeds to the bedroom. He kneels on the bed and gently sets down Sehun. He puts his hands on his hips to think if he should leave Sehun immediately or help the poor boy change into some sleeping clothes.  
  
Sehun scrunching his nose and pawing at it has Chanyeol making up his mind.  
  
Chanyeol bends down to his suitcase to rummage through his sleeping shirts and when he finds one loose enough to not get stuck on Sehun’s head or one of his arms, he marches back to the bed and shakes Sehun a bit.  
  
“Mm,” Sehun stirs awake, his eyes squinting at Chanyeol who was looking down at him.  
  
“Sehun can you change into bed clothes?” he asks, already handing the younger his shirt.  
  
Instead of answering him, Sehun sleepily lifts his arms and Chanyeol gapes.  
  
“What do you want me to do with that?”  
  
“Help.”  
  
“What? No—”  
  
“Hyung, my world’s spinning.” Sehun interjects.  
  
“I—fine.”  
  
Chanyeol sighs reluctantly then he starts unbuttoning the younger’s button up shirt. He peels it off of Sehun who was already drifting back to sleep.  
  
“Hey, stay a little awake for me because this feels too wrong.” Chanyeol jokes nervously.  
  
When he sees that Sehun has a t-shirt underneath, he wants to cry.  
  
“Can I just leave you to do this by your own?”  
  
Sehun actually pouts in his drunken stupor. “No.”  
  
Chanyeol pinches the bridge of his nose, wondering where the tables have been flipped because as mad and hurt he was at Sehun, he still cared about the boy.  
  
“Hyung, hurry.”  
  
Chanyeol snaps out of his thoughts and carefully brings his hands on the hem of Sehun’s shirt, careful not to touch the skin of the other. He lifts up Sehun’s shirt over his head and discards it somewhere on the floor.  
  
The sight of a lean, muscled body and delectable collarbones with milky white skin makes Chanyeol shut his eyes close.  
  
“Chanyeol.” Sehun says.  
  
“W–What?” he squeaks out.  
  
“I’m cold. Hurry.”  
  
_This brat._  
  
Chanyeol opens his eyes ever so slightly, squinting to avoid fully looking at his senior’s body.  
  
After finally putting on the shirt he opens his eyes and realizes something.  
  
Sehun looks at him, unimpressed. “It’s the other way around.”  
  
Chanyeol blushes. “It’s the same thing anyway, deal with it.”  
  
Sehun opens his mouth but Chanyeol slaps his hand over it, effectively shutting him up before pushing him down the bed.  
  
“Sleep.” he commands, removing his hand.  
  
“I still have my pants on.”  
  
“Keep them on.”  
  
“It’s hot.”  
  
“You just said you were cold a while ago!” Chanyeol throws his hands in the air, exasperated.  
  
“That was a while ago.” Sehun retorts.  
  
When Chanyeol makes no sign to move, Sehun rolls his eyes.  
  
“Oh my God, fine.” he says then proceeds to shimmy himself out of his pants.  
  
“Jesus Christ, goodnight you little shit.” Chanyeol murmurs before getting off the bed as quick as he could.  
  
As tired as he was, Chanyeol was still a man with morals and although he knows it in himself that it has no malice if he sleeps right next to Sehun in his own hotel room, the boy might think otherwise when he wakes up  
—sober—next to Chanyeol sleeping next to him.  
  
So after helping him dress, Chanyeol briskly walks to exit and sleep on the living room.  
  
“Hyung,” Sehun’s voice mutters from the sheets.  
  
Chanyeol slowly turns and sees Sehun staring at him, the drunken haze was still evident in his eyes so he gives a short nod before turning to leave again.  
  
“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Sehun breathes out.  
  
Chanyeol sighs for the umpteenth time before walking back to Sehun again.  
  
“Your mind’s still screwed right now. Go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” he mutters softly, threading a hand in Sehun’s hair.  
  
Sehun purrs at the feeling of the long fingers scratching his scalp. “Sleep with me.”  
  
To which Chanyeol squeaks, accidentally gripping Sehun’s hair without realization as he tries to jerk his hand back.  
  
Sehun wraps his hand around Chanyeol’s wrist.  
  
He looks up. “Please?”  
  
Chanyeol gulps. He gives a wordless nod before complying. Sehun rolls away to make space for him and Chanyeol slips himself inside the sheets, taking the smallest space his giant body can ever take so that he won’t be in contact with Sehun.  
  
But drunk Sehun wasn’t having none of that because drunk Sehun rolled back, pressing his body closer than ever to Chanyeol, his head on the other’s chest.  
  
Chanyeol flinches. “Sehun I—”  
  
“Hyuuuung,” Sehun whines in an almost childlike voice.  
  
Chanyeol is beyond confused. He doesn’t know if he likes drunk Sehun or not because his often all serious and frowns senior is currently cuddled up to him, drunk. And that same senior is using aegyo to persuade to sleep beside him.  
  
With human contact and all.  
  
Which by the way, Chanyeol perceived Sehun _loathes_ because he’d always somehow end up in a headlock whenever Chanyeol acts touchy feely with him.  
  
Plus, Sehun hates him and thinks lowly of him anyway so why would he act so clingy and sweet now?  
  
_That’s not how alcohol works. You’re not supposed to automatically un-hate someone you do_. Chanyeol thinks.  
  
A little snore makes him blink back to Sehun, the younger already sleeping again with his lashes fluttering.  
  
Chanyeol fondly smiles.  
  
They’ll deal with it in the morning.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hate me too much ok bYE
> 
> also vote for exo in the bbmas don’t be a lazy egg love u all
> 
> ANNFUCKINGYEONG


	7. What Did You Do to Me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno if anyone cares but sorry for the slow update!! life’s been busy and stuff so yup
> 
> anyway i cut this chappie short bc i wanted to post today and uh grammar and spelling isn’t checked at all so all mistakes are mine
> 
> OMG IT’S BAEKHYUN’S BIRTHDAY AND XIUMIN IS ENLISTING TOMORROW FUCKING 😭😭😭😭

When Sehun wakes up, the first thing he notices was that his head hurt and it hurt like fuck.  
  
He groans, putting an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the blinding light that peeked through the curtains.  
  
The second thing he noticed was that he was in fact, not in his hotel room. He remembered it having beige walls when he dropped off his luggage before heading to the party so why was the hotel room he was in had white walls?  
  
As if on cue, the answer groans behind him and Sehun freezes from head to toe. There was an arm wrapped around his middle, (it was the third thing he noticed) and he slowly looks down.  
  
The person beside him had a monkey tattoed on his arm and he sucks in a breath, about to either awkwardly parkour himself out of the older’s embrace or to scream loud and kick hard.  
  
When Sehun notices the fourth thing—the fact that he was wearing a shirt that was not his the other way around, he blinks in confusion.  
  
His shifts a bit and freezes when he feels the sheets slipping onto his bare legs— _why is it bare?_ Sehun asks himself internally as he reaches to desperately try to tug down the shirt to tuck in his legs away from the world.  
  
The person behind him starts shifting, an indicator that he’s about to wake up and all alarm bells in Sehun’s head are fucking ringing because— _this is so fucking awkward._  
  
Then, his nightmare happened.  
  
“Sehun-ah,” he feels the person behind him breathe into his nape. (he still won’t admit to himself it’s Chanyeol)  
  
Sehun blinks rapidly before shutting his eyes tightly earning a sigh from the other.  
  
“I know you’re awake, you idiot. I can literally feel your pulse and your breath quickening.” Chanyeol mutters into the nape of his neck and Sehun wanted to do nothing more than curl away.  
  
Sehun sighs and turns around slowly. “Hyung I—”  
  
Then he sees that Chanyeol isn’t even wearing a shirt and his sanity breaks into million pieces as he screams a very unmanly scream before hurling Chanyeol out of the bed with a kick.  
  
“Shit!” Chanyeol hissed in pain, landing on his rear.  
  
“You!” Sehun points a finger to him accusingly.  
  
“Me?”  
  
Then Sehun realizes the man isn’t wearing pants either, the only fabric in his whole being was his boxers.  
  
Sehun shouts again.  
  
“Shhh! Shut up Sehun I swear to God!” Chanyeol waves, his head pounding from the alcohol he too consumed last night. He stands up to march at Sehun so he could grab a pillow to muffle the younger’s screams but Sehun had beat him to it, hurling the pillow to his face.  
  
“What the hell Sehun—”  
  
“What did you do to me?!” Sehun shrieks, and although he was clothed waist up, he still covered his chest with the duvet as if he was walked in mid-sex.  
  
Chanyeol puffs his cheeks and crosses his arms. “Nothing!”  
  
“You’re in your underwear and my legs are bare! This isn’t even my shirt—I can’t remember anything, did you take advantage of m...mph!” all Sehun’s wails of despair were shut off by a large hand that had clamped his way to his mouth.  
  
Sehun wasn’t thrilled. _Not at all._  
  
Because the owner of the hand now straddled his legs and when he tried flailing around, the man on top of him caught his wrists and held it in a firm grip, keeping them at bay on his flat stomach.  
  
“First of all, you ungrateful little shit,” Chanyeol hisses. “You’re here because you were passed out drunk in the venue’s bathroom and you were so drunk yesterday night that you walked into the elevator’s mirror and bumped yourself and apologized before continuing to compliment yourself continuously til we reached my floor. You even tried to smooch your reflection you fucking narcissist!” Chanyeol reveals to him and Sehun’s eyes widen because he vaguely remembers himself telling someone that they were extremely good-looking and resembled him so well. Who knew that he was just talking to his reflection?  
  
“Second of all, I just changed you out of your dress shirt because you smelled like alcohol so bad that you’d for sure puke today. You willingly removed your pants yourself and even begged me to remove them but I refused so you stripped yourself before flying your pants to the sixth dimension.” Chanyeol continues, his face inching closer to bring up his point more.  
  
“Third, I usually sleep naked and I wasn’t even gonna sleep beside you but you were whining and clinging to me so I had no choice either way.” the older explains, his grip on Sehun’s wrists tightening.  
  
Sehun tries to kick Chanyeol in disagreement and the latter realizing his one hand holding both Sehun’s wrists wasn’t enough, he reluctantly lets go of the hand covering Sehun’s mouth, opting to use both his hands to pin the younger’s wrists on the sides of his head.  
  
“Are you even trying to understand what I’m saying?” he asks and when he gets no reply other than a lip bite from Sehun, he repeats himself.  
  
“Hyung...” Sehun starts off, his face reddening. Chanyeol doesn’t get why the other is so flustered now until he does.  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
Chanyeol realizes the position they were in: one of his legs are straddling Sehun’s thighs and the other was between the younger’s legs. How it went there, Chanyeol had no idea. He was almost chest to chest with the boy underneath him and Chanyeol had Sehun’s wrists trapped. Their breaths are literally mingling with each other and other than his underwear, Sehun’s just wearing a shirt—Chanyeol’s shirt that barely reaches to cover his thighs.  
  
What’s worse that Chanyeol himself was just on his boxers and he realizes that if anyone were to walk in on them, they’d get the wrong idea.  
  
With that, Chanyeol jolts back as if he’d been electrocuted, face buried in his hands because of the situation was so awkward _and_ embarrassing.  
  
The two models just sit there, avoiding each other’s gazes until Chanyeol sighs and speaks up.  
  
“Sehun, we need to talk.”  
  
Sehun nods wordlessly and another silence takes over them until Sehun’s stomach lets out a loud grumble. Sehun releases a squeak and immediately crosses his arms over his stomach while tucking his knees to his chest.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles. “Maybe we should get breakfast first.”  
  
Sehun’s blushing and mumbles a meek, “Yeah.”  
  
The older of the two stands up then, offering his hand to Sehun. The latter eyes him warily before taking his hand so that Chanyeol can pull him up.  
  
But the idiot cannot control his strength so Sehun clashes with Chanyeol and by now, embarrassment can’t even describe how Sehun’s feeling right now with his face buried in the older’s broad chest.  
  
“Oops, sorry.” Chanyeol laughs awkwardly.  
  
Sehun just clears his throat and nods, starting to walk away but finding himself unable to.  
  
The two of them blink at each other dumbly before Chanyeol’s mouth does an ‘o’.  
  
“I should probably let go of your hand, um—” he cuts himself off, his free hand scratches the back of his head.  
  
Sehun licks his lips that suddenly felt too dry. “Um, yeah you should.”  
  
But none of them either made the move to do so not until the shrill of Chanyeol’s ringtone breaks the moment and Chanyeol lets him go.  
  
Chanyeol walks to his pants which was discarded on the floor and digs his hands to the pockets, fishing for his phone.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
_“Chanyeol!”_ he hears the other line say with a panicked voice.  
  
“What’s up, Junmyeon-hyung?” at the mention of his best friend’s name, Sehun looks at him weirdly but Chanyeol brings a finger to his lips, signing him to shut up, before gesturing to shoo him away.  
  
_“Is Sehun with you? God, that kid just disappeared last night and I—”_  
  
“Hyung, we literally talked this over text.” Chanyeol explains calmly.  
  
_“What—”_ he hears shuffling and the vigorous tapping of finger to screen, Chanyeol assumes that Junmeyon’s digging up their conversation.  
  
A few seconds later, Junmyeon speaks up.  
  
_“Oh.”_  
  
Chanyeol snickers. “Yeah, ‘oh’. I took him home last night, remember? Yeah he was wasted as sh—”  
  
“I was not!” Sehun whisper-shouts and Chanyeol walks over to flick his forehead, doing another gesture that told him to be quiet.  
  
“And he was acting like such a baby, using aegyo to get everything he wants, can you believe him?” Chanyeol says to Junmyeon but is teasing Sehun, his eyes remain on the younger.  
  
He hears Junmyeon laugh. _“Well as long as he’s safe...”_ Junmyeon trails off, sighing.  
  
Chanyeol smiles even if the man on the other end of the line can’t see it. “You must be tired, hyung. I got everything under control, don’t worry.” he looks at Sehun who was pouting up at him with his arms crossed stubbornly.  
  
After the two said their farewells, Chanyeol clears his throat.  
  
“So, breakfast?”  
  
Sehun huffs but turns to leave anyway, stopping when they reached the threshold, making Chanyeol collide to him.  
  
Sehun turns abruptly. “I am not a baby and I do not use aegyo to get everything I want!” he says angrily, stomping his foot— _like a baby._  
  
Chanyeol raises a brow. “I never said you were a baby, I just said you acted like one. Plus, aren’t you using your aegyo right now to get me to stop teasing you?” he accuses and Sehun splutters over nonsense before deciding to just flip Chanyeol off.  
  
Chanyeol laughs and leans over Sehun’s ear.  
  
“Or if you want, you can be _my_ baby.”  
  
Sehun pushes the older man away, glaring.  
  
“Go fuck yourself, Park.” and with that he turns back around.  
  
“I’d rather fuck you though.” Chanyeol retorts and Sehun crouches down to pick up the closest thing—a shoe, hurling it to Chanyeol who effortlessly just catches it.  
  
Sehun groans loudly, rolls his eyes, and marches to the door.  
  
“You wanna go out dressed like _that?”_ Chanyeol challenges and Sehun curses the older in five different languages before turning back and walking past Chanyeol to pick up his pants so he could wear them.  
  
After he puts them on, he catches Chanyeol staring.  
  
“What.”  
  
Chanyeol seems to be dumbfounded for a moment before pointing to him. “Shirt’s the other way around.”  
  
Sehun looks down and whines before tugging off the shirt and putting it on correctly.  
  
After the adjustments to himself, Sehun walks back to the door and looks back at Chanyeol who was oddly quiet.  
  
“Are you waiting for Christmas or something?” he snaps, hands on his hips.  
  
Chanyeol grins and starts to walk towards him but Sehun puts his palm out, making Chanyeol stop while the younger’s hand presses to his chest at the impact.  
  
“Don’t you think you should dress first?”  
  
The smug grin falters for a moment but comes back as quick as it disappeared. “I don’t mind going out like this.”  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna make me lose control, Park. I’m _this_ close to hitting you.” he gestures with exaggeration and with that, Sehun finally exits the room.  
  
He doesn’t hear Chanyeol sighing exasperatedly, pulling his hair in frustration, muttering,  
  
“You’re the one who’s going to make me lose control, sunbae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update again and thanks for reading! you guys can cry with me at my twitter @yeollie_hunnie
> 
> p.s.: xiumin looks hot as fuck bald


	8. Please? For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH AAAAA I’M SORRY SCHOOL IS DONE I’LL FINISH THIS!!!!!!!

When both are decently dressed, Chanyeol and Sehun headed down to the hotel lobby to catch some breakfast and hopefully catch up with each other as well.  
  
“So,” Chanyeol started, staring at Sehun who was busy stuffing pancakes in his mouth.  
  
“So.” Sehun echoed back muffled.  
  
“You might want to...” Chanyeol trailed off, wildly gesturing but when Sehun only tilted his head in confusion, he sighed.  
  
“Might wanna tell me why you did what you did?” he asks straight, voice unwavering.  
  
Sehun hummed, pushing the plate around his food disinterestedly. “I dunno what you’re talking about.” he muttered with a pout.  
  
Chanyeol sighed again. If he was going to be honest, he was tired. Tired and frustrated. After the his little fight with Sehun, he hasn’t been doing well at all. His sleep schedule was fucked up more than it already was because he couldn’t close his eyes anymore and be knocked out cold for ten hours straight because now, even if he slept, he would always gasp awake in the middle of the night sweating. Every night he’s shaken awake by the guilt gnawing in his stomach, telling him that he was so so done with everything. He just wanted the whole thing with Sehun over. He wanted back his grumpy Sehun who reprimands him and reminds him to call him sunbaenim every time Chanyeol even dares to breathe in his direction. He wanted back his pouty Sehun that he would bicker with every passing second where middle fingers and a series of ‘fuck yous’ and ‘shithead’ were the norm. He wanted back his oh so competitive fellow model who would nag and bark at him all day but somehow end up hanging out with him to eat or just chill out.  
  
He wanted his Sehunnie back.  
  
“Sehun,” he started, reaching across the table to put his hands atop of the younger’s. “Please? For me?”  
  
Sehun stared at Chanyeol in silence, eyes boring through him and normally Chanyeol would look away, being the man that hated eye contact but this was Sehun, he could make an exception.  
  
So Chanyeol stared back, his gaze unwavering until finally Sehun sighed and leaned back, his eyes trained on his lap where his hands were folded.  
  
“Okay,” he gulped down the lump in his throat. “Okay.” he repeated, more to himself than with Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol scooted back, sensing that Sehun needed his personal space; he nods his head to urge the younger.   
  
Sehun lets out a deep breath before looking into Chanyeol again. The latter gave an encouraging smile.  
  
“Go on baby, I’m listening.”  
  
“Look first of all, hyung—”  
  
Chanyeol had to bite his lips to keep his mouth from pulling into a grin because oh my god Sehun called him hyung again.  
  
“—I’m sorry for looking down at you like that. I’m sorry I assumed you were just using me to gain fame. I know you and your genuine heart wouldn’t even dare. I know six-foot soft-hearted Chanyeol who runs away from bugs wouldn’t do something like that. I know you wouldn’t but I still drove you away anyway and for that—I am so sorry. I don’t think I’m worthy of even asking for forgiveness because all you’ve done to me is show kindness and I’ve been nothing but a brat to you, thinking that I’m all high and mighty because I’m your sunbae despite you being older than I. You gave me so much and I took you for granted. I understand if you won’t forgive me, I wouldn’t either. But I’m sorry hyung, I really am.” Sehun finished with an exhale, his gaze back down to his lap again.  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t talk for a while and had it not been for the feeling of someone sitting beside him and the hand that came to cup Sehun’s face, he would’ve thought that the other left while he was blabbering his apology.  
  
_But why is his hand on my face—oh_. Sehun realized. He was crying and Chanyeol was trying to wipe away his tears.  
  
Sehun laughed awkwardly, his hands coming to wipe his wet cheeks, subtly pushing away Chanyeol’s hands to try and save himself from the embarrassment surfacing.  
  
And as much as Sehun wished it didn’t happen, it did anyway. Because Chanyeol’s hands had caught his wrists and looked at him with those big doe eyes that expressed and gave him out every time.  
  
“Don’t push me away, Sehun.” he says softly.  
  
Sehun looks up at him and Chanyeol pushed Sehun’s head towards him, the younger’s face buried in the crook of his neck.  
  
“I forgive you. What you said came out in the heat of the moment and I accept your apology. Just please don’t push me away again like that. Whenever you have a problem, you should address it immediately. Don’t wait for it to grow then suddenly blow up like that, it isn’t healthy for the people around you, okay?” Chanyeol muttered in his hair.  
  
Sehun hummed in response.  
  
Chanyeol sighed. “And whoever that fuckface was from last night—Zitao, was it? If he comes near you again, tell me next time, okay? Unimportant people shouldn’t bother you like that.”   
  
Chanyeol felt Sehun’s body stiffen and he pulled away slightly, his hands resting on Sehun’s shoulders, ducking his head a bit to look at Sehun.  
  
“He _is_ someone unimportant right?”   
  
Sehun bit his lip.  
  
“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Chanyeol knows where this is coming and he doesn’t know why he’s so afraid to voice it out himself.  
  
“Sehun, who’s Huang Zitao?”  
  
Sehun gulped, then he looked at Chanyeol’s eyes tearing up again when he didn’t see judgement but only pure concern.  
  
“Huang Zitao,” Sehun muttered. “He was my ex-boyfriend.”  



	9. Okay, Fuck Off Then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!! mentioned rape and violence and abuse ++ there’s a lot of talking in this chapter so u might feel bored but it explains everythinhg so...

“Ex-boyfriend?”  
  
Sehun nodded and gulped, closing his eyes.  
  
“I met Tao around seven years ago and back then I was just a rookie trying to make a name for himself. I was just a rising star while Tao? Tao was born to be a star. He had celebrity parents and was just everything that I wanted to be. Not only did he model but he acted and composed songs and danced and all of that. And you should know by that time that I was under his dad’s company. And you should also know that every celebrity is ought to have some scandal, right?” Sehun asked, his head tilting and his eyes watering again.  
  
Chanyeol nodded, straightening up and preparing himself to wipe away the tears that threatened to run down the beautiful boy’s cheeks.  
  
“Right. So I was involved in some scandal that wasn’t even true because this other company just saw some potential in me I guess? And they figured out it would be good to shoot me down while I was still learning how to fly they—” Sehun cut himself off with a gasp and Chanyeol brings his hand up, placing it at the back of Sehun’s neck.  
  
“They fucking released some rumour that I was part of some group chat that discusses over drugging women and raping them and _fuck,_ I didn’t know what to do that time!” Sehun sobbed.  
  
“I spoke out to deny the accusations but I received even more backlash and in that moment I just wanted to fucking come out because I’m not even straight for fucks sake! And the thought of rape? I can’t even imagine that. That’s so disgusting and—I don’t even know. I just know that everything is false yet _no one believed me.”_  
  
Chanyeol frowned. He couldn’t believe the shit that Sehun went through and was about to comfort him, but the latter opened his mouth again and Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t finished yet.  
  
“So I considered to just end it all. The typical fuck my life route and to just jump. I had it all planned out you know? It wasn’t some spontaneous decision that I concluded days after the scandal came out. No, I waited for months. I started packing my shit up together and sent my regards to family and friends without telling them that those times will be the last that they’ll see me breathing. There weren’t any solid evidences that I actually did what they accused of me. There wasn’t even a single flimsy evidence and how could they? When I never did it in the first place.”  
  
Sehun was angry now, Chanyeol sensed. His brows were furrowed and his mouth curled downwards, as if he was reliving everything he was saying again.  
  
Chanyeol dared to speak. “So why did you continue to think that suicide would be the way even if you know you didn’t do it and there weren’t any evidences?”  
  
Sehun sighed and gave him a tired smile. “Because I was tired, hyung. My career was already ruined. The deals stopped coming and suddenly my partnerships were cut off. There weren’t any evidences, yes, but it also felt like there weren’t people to support me anymore. Even my own family and friends doubted me and honestly, that was the last strike. It drove me mad to wake up everyday to look in the mirror to see the man that I never wanted to be. A man of failure. And yet, there I was.”  
  
Chanyeol hummed in response, his free hand holding Sehun’s, their fingers entwined.  
  
“But then, I met him. I met Tao. As cliché does it fucking sound, he gave me the support I needed and it felt like he held my hand and led me throughout that dark place where I grew fond of. It was so sudden too, you know? One minute you’re in your company’s cafeteria, sitting alone and waiting for the night to roll around so you can finally die and then the next minute some idiot sits next to you with a cheery smile completely oblivious to what people accused of what you did.” Sehun sighed again.  
  
“Tao stood up for me. Remember when I said I worked in his dad’s company? Yeah, being the heir and next in line, he basically took over control the situation and used his father’s and his own connection to shut down and magically erase every article that talked shit about me. He spoke up and had an article written that everything was a mistake and simply a mere petty move of the other company to try and shoot them—us down. They handled all cases and people who were trying to sue with no evidence just because they can with their money and all that. And you know what? People believed him and I cried. Who knew that a only a second voice was needed to shut them all up?”  
  
It was silent for a while, they were silent, both of them. The only sound heard were their breaths and the background noise of people in the hotel that seemed to fade away in Sehun’s perspective.  
  
“It wasn’t easy getting back though, no, it never was. After the little stunt they pulled to defend me, their stocks went down. But Tao stayed by my side and so I felt like I could do anything he asked me to. And so I did. I did everything. I worked six times as hard as I already was doing and before you know it, I made their company big. His father considered me as a gem and a treasure to his company and so they kept me well-fed. I was paid more than my co-workers and I always get the big projects. Life was good for a moment and it was better when Tao and I started dating.”  
  
Chanyeol could feel something in his stomach churn at the mention of his Sehunnie and that fuckface dating but he chose to ignore it and opted to wait and listen to Sehun to finish his story.  
  
“Or so I thought. It was definitely good for a while, I loved him and he loved me and we became each other’s number one fan. Sure, we didn’t tell the public and we never planned to but when you’re a public figure working in a homophobic country, would you dare to? So we both shut up about it. Our families and friends knew and they all accepted us and kept it confidential.”  
  
Sehun then shut up. His gaze fixed into the wall behind Chanyeol.  
  
“Then what?”  
  
Sehun blinked, then looked at Chanyeol. His eyes were empty.  
  
“Then, shit started to go downhill.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Tao became... possessive. At first he just banned me from seeing people who were my acquaintances that somehow hit on me and I understood that. But then, his possessiveness came to the point where he would tell me to decline offers of projects because he said he didn’t trust the people around me at all. I asked him how would I make money that way, how could I support myself? And I shit you not, he said that he could take care of me all throughout my life and it wouldn’t even make a dent in his bank account and I thought, okay, but what if I want to work and actually earn? We fought. We fought that day and it wasn’t the normal and cute bickering we usually exchanged, this fight included hurtful words that weren’t meant but was said in the heat of the moment. That time I was so in love with him that I looked past that argument because I kept telling myself that it was okay, that every couple can have a misunderstanding and occasional fights were healthy in a relationship.”  
  
“Then?”  
  
“Then it came to the point where the fights weren’t even occasional anymore. They happened everyday. We fought about the smallest shit from who left the lights on to what the fuck were we having for dinner. And one day, one day I guess he snapped. One day he hit me. He hit me. Tao hit me. Right here.” Sehun’s free hand lifted to point to his right eye.  
  
Chanyeol’s grip tightened.  
  
“It would have been okay if it was once. I could have looked past it. I know I can get really annoying but he didn’t hit me once that day, he hit me five times. I counted. Silly, right? And it would have been okay. I guess I was just too much that day. I don’t even remember what we fought about. But then that day wasn’t the first and last time he hit me, because everytime I dared open my mouth to contradict him, he would answer using his fist.”  
  
Chanyeol’s blood boiled. He was so close to seeing red and so fucking close to march back to that company to snap that Huang Zitao in half.  
  
“I don’t know why I didn’t hit him back, nor did I try to block it even if I knew it was coming. I think it was because I felt like I deserved it. He always told me I deserved it. He always degraded me and told me I was worthless. And I believed him.” Sehun’s voice started to waver and Chanyeol sighed.  
  
“Sehun, you don’t have to continue—”  
  
Sehun held up his hand, effectively shutting Chanyeol up.  
  
“There was a point where we didn’t sleep in the same place anymore. First he didn’t sleep in the same bed anymore, then he didn’t sleep in the same room, until eventually he didn’t sleep in the same apartment. And I thought to myself, okay, it was okay, it was fine. We just needed to cool off. But one day, one of my best friends, Junmyeon-hyung contacted me, said he missed me and we should hang out. I was having second thoughts but then I figured it was okay, Junmyeon-hyung was like family and Tao wasn’t there, he wouldn’t mind. So we went out to some restaurant and just when my day was getting better, the universe just said fuck you because guess who I saw? Tao. Who was he with? I don’t know. Some girl. But I said, it’s okay, they’re probably just friends or something, probably cousins maybe. But Junmyeon-hyung said I was an idiot.” Sehun gulped, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Chanyeol dreaded the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he did it anyway.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because neither friends nor cousins make out with each other, hyung.” Sehun finished again with a sob and Chanyeol’s heart broke, again pulling the boy in his chest letting him cry out his heart.  
  
“But that—that wasn’t even the—” Sehun sobbed again. “Wasn’t even the worst part, hyung.”  
  
Chanyeol ran his hand in Sehun’s hair, threading his finger in between the fine locks.  
  
The older didn’t speak, he waited again for Sehun and when the latter seemed to finally calmed down, he continued.  
  
“When I asked him if he was cheating on me. I thought maybe if he confessed and said his sorry, we could work things out and I would maybe forgive him. He didn’t even need to ask forgiveness, he would just need to admit and say sorry. You know what? I would forgive him even if he didn’t say sorry. I just needed him to admit to me what he did. But he didn’t admit, no, he just got mad. Scratch that. He didn’t get just mad, he was _furious_. He said why would I ask him something like that? Was I cheating on him? Did I finally show my true colors and whored around when he was just gone for weeks? He said I was so low and worthless and all that stuff that made me want to kill myself.”  
  
Chanyeol took a sharp intake of breath. “Then?”  
  
Sehun released a breathless laugh. “Oh you know, usual cliché stuff.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
Sehun stared off and then,  
  
“Rape.”  
  
Chanyeol banged his fist on the table causing Sehun and several others to jolt up and peer at him.  
  
“He fucking did _what_?” Chanyeol icily asked.  
  
“Rape.”  
  
“He raped you?!” Chanyeol whisper-shouted.  
  
“I mean he tried to, yeah.” Sehun said nonchalantly, as if what Tao did was just a normal everything day thing.  
  
Unless...  
  
“It was only once right?” He muttered in a low tone, his fist clenching the table so hard that his knuckles turned white.  
  
“The almost rape? Yes, once. But trying to make a move on me even when I made it clear I didn’t want to? Frequently. Even before the fights.”  
  
Chanyeol wanted to smash Tao so hard. And not in the good way.  
  
“I will shoot that wu shu motherfucker.” Chanyeol gritted out making Sehun release another laugh, an exasperated laugh perhaps but genuine nonetheless.  
  
“It’s okay hyung.” Sehun smiled at him, rubbing his hyung’s arm reassuringly.  
  
“Um, no the fuck, it’s not?”  
  
“He tried doing the thing you know, with people watching us. Said it was to show me who I really am and all I had to do was to sit back and enjoy since it was my nature to be like that.”  
  
“What the _fuck?”_ Chanyeol hissed.  
  
“And I don’t know what happened next because I remember me fighting back for once and I remember his hands—here.” Sehun motioned, his own hands coming around to wrap around his neck.  
  
_He fucking choked him._  
  
“Last thing I heard and saw was some kind of scene pulled out from a movie. All bust the door open it’s the cops and shit. Next thing I know, I was in a hospital bed with Junmyeon-hyung’s ugly face looking at me.” he snorted, smiling fondly at the look in his best friend’s face of concern that time.  
  
“I tried pressing charges but in that time I really didn’t have much money even if I was working my ass off. Word came out and it turns out, I wasn’t the only one victimized by Tao. I was the first guy though—but still, I guess money does run the world because all it took was for his dad to pull some strings and there he was, totally guilty, but free. Naturally, my contract with their company was terminated and I moved to China blah blah blah, Junmyeon-hyung is my new manager when I moved back here again in Korea and whatnot.”  
  
Chanyeol tucked the long strands of Sehun’s hair behind his ear, the pads of his fingers momentarily sweeping across the younger’s forehead.  
  
“And after all that, he said I was nothing to him and he only got close to me so he could keep up a good image. Kind of like a knight in shining armor, don’t you think?”  
  
Chanyeol was speechless. Every time he and Sehun had been together, it would only either be him talking, or the two of them bickering. Sehun probably talked more in the past hour than he did in the last four months.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. They were out in public and Sehun just poured out his whole life story and was now a sobbing mess. Kyungsoo had messaged him before he left his hotel room to notify him that he had a photoshoot in eleven thirty. It was now eleven fifteen.  
  
Chanyeol looked at the time, then to Sehun, then back at the time. Sehun noticed.  
  
“You can go hyung, I’ll be okay.” he sniffed.  
  
Chanyeol took one of his hands and laced it with his own.  
  
“It’s okay. We can both go.”  
  
Sehun tilted his head. “Don’t you have a photoshoot in fifteen minutes though?”  
  
Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“Okay, fuck off then?”  
  
Chanyeol grinned. His Sehun was back.  
  
“I mean yeah but—” he stared at Sehun.  
  
“But what?” Sehun sneered, although not commenting nor making a move when Chanyeol held his hand since a minute ago.  
  
Chanyeol shrugged. “You know.”  
  
“Know what?”  
  
Chanyeol pulled up their hands, almost shoving it to Sehun’s face.  
  
“Priorities.”  
  
Sehun flushed red and was about to remark but Chanyeol had already stood up dragging Sehun to God knows where.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS LEAVE A COMMENT don’t be a silent reader pls :(( also!! this might be longer than 10 chapters i did NOT plan this throughly KSKJSKSKS 
> 
> visit my twitter to see my gay ass i guess @yeollie_hunnie


	10. Will You Go Out On A Date With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it takes a long time for me to update and i'm really sorry for that :( idk what the story is progressing into cus it grew biggee than my plans!! but i hope some of ya'll still reading! enjoy i guess :DD

“Aren't you a little early?” Kyungsoo remarks sarcastically, pinning Chanyeol with a glare when the man walks in as if he didn’t make Kyungsoo explain to the photographer that he was just in a traffic jam.

 

“Sorry. Had to take care of something personal.” the model says, shooting him an apologetic grin while gesturing behind him.

 

Kyungsoo peeks over the other man and sees Sehun so he just sighs.

 

“Whatever. You owe me.” and with that, Kyungsoo stalks off to probably notify the photographer that his model is finally here.

 

Chanyeol turns to Sehun. “Hey, you might have to wait a few hours so do you want to go back to my hotel? Or do you have any schedule today? Or do you wanna go back to your hotel? I mean to let Junmyeon-hyung know what you’ve been up to? Or do you just want to wait for me because it’ll be a few hours um,” Sehun raises a brow in response.

 

“B-but if you don’t want to you can just! Totally leave! I mean I wouldn’t—”

 

“I’ll wait.”

 

“What?”

 

Sehun walks up to Chanyeol and the older backs up a bit, hands up in defensive mode.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks with a panicked tone.

 

“Absolutely nothing as you won’t let me even near you,” Sehun deadpans.

 

“Oh, I—” Chanyeol sucks in a breath. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

“Look, Sehun—”

 

“Park! Get your ass over here now!” someone from the staff yells and had it not been for his own irresponsible late ass, he would’ve yelled back despite his nice and bright reputation.

 

“I gotta go.” Chanyeol awkwardly gestures behind him, thumb pointing at the fuming photographer.

 

“Get it, Park.” Sehun winks before wandering off to find a place to sit.

 

—

 

After two hours of endless poses and endless foundation to retouch his face, Chanyeol was told to take a break and he quickly started looking for Sehun who somehow vanished into thin air.

 

“You looking for Sehun?” a woman asks and upon seeing her, Chanyeol immediately dives to bow properly.

 

“Boah sunbaenim! I didn’t know you would be here!” Chanyeol exclaims, still bowing.

 

“Please Chanyeol, call me noona. And stop bowing you’re gonna ruin your hair,” she replies cooly.

 

Chanyeol straightens up. “What brings you here, noona?” he asks, a little more relaxed when he sees the calm expression on his senior’s face.

 

“Nothing. I was just bored. Decided to check on one of my favorite juniors.” She coos, reaching over to pinch Chanyeol’s cheek between her fingers, standing on her tippy toes.

 

“Noona!” Chanyeol half-pouts, half-whines.

 

“Anyway,” she steps back. “You’re looking for Sehunnie right?”

 

Chanyeol nods slowly.

 

“He just left a few minutes ago.”

 

Chanyeol feels a pang of pain in his chest. “But he said he would wait for me.”

 

Boah nods in agreement. “Yeah, I know. He told me he would. He just said he needed to do some things quickly.” She explains and Chanyeol’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in realization.

 

“So, he didn’t just leave me?”

 

“I mean technically he did but,” she pauses, gesturing wildly. “He didn’t say he won’t come back, right?” Boah asks with a reassuring smile.

 

Chanyeol grins. “Right.”

 

“Alright, break’s over, back to work!” the photographer alerts everyone with two claps of his hand.

 

“Well that’s my cue, see you around noona.” Chanyeol waves, bidding his farewell but his senior tugs him back.

 

“Noona?”

 

“I know what’s going on between you two. I support you,” she whispers in his ear.

 

Chanyeol blinks three times. “You do?”

 

“Well even if I just stand on the sidelines, if one looked at you guys enough, they’ll be able to tell too. And yes, of course, I support you. Homophobia is for ignorant people.”

 

“Well, there isn’t really anything going between us, just—”

 

“You know what they say, Yeol. A gay’s intuition is never wrong.” she pats his head, standing on her toes again as he was literally almost a foot taller than her.

 

“Wait you’re—”

 

“Park! Get your ass here!”

 

Before Boah could answer, make-up artists is already dragging Chanyeol back to the set and he could only look back at his senior helplessly.

 

—

 

Sehun’s sitting on one of the many restaurants Beijing could over as he literally just googled, ‘restaurants near me’. He sighs, hoping that the person he asked to meet would actually meet him.

 

Five minutes later when he’s zoned out in the middle of questioning himself that if nothing is faster than light, then how did the dark get there first, three knocks on his table gets him back to life and he smiles up the person.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung.”

 

“Hi, Sehun.” the man offers him a gentle smile before sitting across from him.

 

“So, why did you want to see me?”

 

“I just wanted to apologize for you know—shutting myself out again when I should’ve said that I wasn’t okay with even going to China in the first place.”

 

Junmyeon reaches over and squeezes his hand. “It’s okay, Sehun. I understand.”

 

Sehun sighs. “But you see, that’s the problem. You understand even without me giving reasons and it’s unfair. It’s unfair to you because you just blindly trust me while I do something stupid and reckless knowing that everything would be easier if I just talked to you.”

 

“Reason away then,” says Junmyeon, leaning back to smile at Sehun reassuringly.

 

“Seven years ago, you know what happened with...with him.” Sehun starts, not daring to say his name.

 

Junmyeon nods.

 

“Even after you helped me through everything, I never really opened up to you and I know you wanted to ask me what happened every time I break down and just cry and I know you keep holding back from scolding me when I often feel...not good and I would just run to God knows where doing God knows what only to come back after a few days or weeks grinning at you like I didn’t just make you go through hell in dealing with re-scheduling and the like.” Sehun huffs and Junmyeon sighs.

 

“I told you, it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not, hyung. Even after then, you wouldn’t question me about anything because even if you wanted to know, even if you were itching to at least know I’m safe, you knew that I needed my space and you didn’t force out anything out of me. You just kept smiling. Welcoming me home with open arms even if you had bags under your eyes from staying up at nights hoping that it would be the night I come back to you again.”

 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon whispers softly, ducking to look at the boy who was looking down while staring intently at the table.

 

“I could always see you hurting every time I would shut out the world yet I didn’t do anything about it. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. All these years I’ve been nothing but selfish to you.” Sehun speaks in a low and steady, almost unheard tone.

 

Junmyeon reaches over to clasp his hand around Sehun’s. “Hey, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I understand, Sehun, it’s okay. It’s normal for people to sometimes shut others out when they have a problem. Even if I’m always worried sick about you every day, I know that you wouldn’t do anything I wouldn’t. I trust you, Sehun, but it’s time for you to trust me back. I can’t solve all your problems, but I can listen to them whenever they’re bothering you. I can advise you on what to do but it’s up to you if you’ll do what I suggested. Let yourself rely on others Sehunnie, you might think you owe me too much already but you don’t and you never will. I’m your best fucking friend and no matter how much you annoy me sometimes, I’ll always be here for you.”

 

After Junmyeon had finished, both men were quiet. The only sounds that can be heard were the ones from the background and Sehun’s sobs.

 

“Thank you.” Sehun almost squeaks out and Junmyeon snorts before standing up, hand still holding Sehun’s as he sits down beside the younger to wrap his free arm around Sehun’s shoulder, patting his head.

 

With Sehun’s sobs eventually dying down to little sniffles, Junmyeon shifts in his seat. “My shirt’s ruined.”

 

“I don’t care,” Sehun mumbles to his hyung’s shoulder.

 

Junmyeon pulls away then, narrowing his eyes at a pouting Sehun. He grins. “Welcome back, brat.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone I cried at your shoulder like a baby,” Sehun warns, pointing a finger at Junmyeon.

 

“Do my laundry for two weeks when we get back home then I won’t tell anyone you snotted all over my shirt.” Sehun grimaces and shivers at the thought of doing his manager’s laundry, but then again, his best friend was offering a good deal.

 

With a defeated sigh, Sehun rolls his eyes again. “Fine.” He pushes Junmyeon away until the older eventually sits across Sehun again.

 

Because they sat down and have done nothing for too long, a waiter comes up to them. “Good afternoon, my name’s Yifan and I’ll be your server for today.” A tall man smiles at them as he hands the menus to Junmyeon and Sehun. “Here are your menus and I’ll be coming back once you’ve decided what you’ll get.” He gives both men another friendly smile, which In Sehun’s opinion, looked kind of scary.

 

After Sehun had decided, he looks up to ask Junmyeon what he’ll get only to see his best friend with his menu unopened, mouth agape, staring past the younger. Sehun slowly looks beside him and — ah. His best friend was eyeing a certain server.

 

Just because he’s a little shit, Sehun coughs. “Hyung, I’d like you to know that the waiter isn’t on the menu.” he teases, snapping Junmyeon out of his daze.

 

“What?”

 

“Stop staring.” The younger speaks slowly as if he needed to in order for Junmyeon to catch up.

 

“I’m not staring.”

 

“You were literally about to burn two holes into his pants, you creep.”

 

“No, I wasn’t.”

 

“Yes, you were.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sehun—”

 

“Are you guys ready to order?” a deep voice interrupts them. Junmyeon freezes and Sehun starts ordering, needing to literally reach across the table to flick Junmyeon’s forehead back into the living.

 

After Yifan walks off again with both Junmyeon and Sehun staring after him, the younger opens his mouth to start teasing when his phone pings.

 

**From: Park Stupid**

**To: Sehun**

**sehunnie, i’m almost done with my shoot. hurry up :(**

“What a child,” Sehun mutters under his breath, unaware of the smile that’s creeping to his face.

 

“Huh?”

 

“What?” Sehun’s eyes dart to Junmyeon’s, hiding his phone back into his pocket.

 

“So,” Junmyeon licks his lips. “You and Chanyeol huh?” he waggles his brows.

 

“I have a photoshoot in ten minutes.” Sehun rises from his seat, stretching his arms above his head.

 

Junmyeon blinks at him. “Sehun, I’m your manager. I hold your schedule.”

 

“Pft, so?” Sehun replies in a very immature tone, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

 

“I know damn well you’re just trying to avoid this conversation about Chanyeol and you.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are—you know what? I’m not doing this with you again. Sit down let’s talk about Chanyeol and how much you like him but you're too much of a coward to admit it.” Junmyeon orders more than offers but Sehun shakes his head.

 

“No, we’re not having this conversation at all. Like, ever. Because there’s nothing between him and me.” Sehun then picks up his bag, starting to pack up.

 

Junmyeon grabs his wrist when he attempts to walk off. “And where are you going?”

 

“Back to Chanyeol. His photoshoot’s almost done anyway.”

 

“What about the food you ordered? You can’t leave me alone!” Junmyeon cries out, reminding Sehun of a koala when he wraps himself around Sehun’s mile-long legs.

 

Sehun wiggles out of his best friend’s grip, a little out of breath because he knows the older’s been working out too. “I suggest you get that cutie waiter’s number. And don’t worry about my food, you can take it. I’ll pay you back though. I promise, gotta go!” and after that, he was gone, running out the restaurant.

 

Junmyeon stares after his best friend, absolutely baffled. “Nothing between him and me my foot.” 

 

—

 

Sehun hears his phone ping again, so he digs it from his pocket and unlocks it.

 

**From: Park Stupid**

**To: Sehun**

**why aren’t you answering?**

**sehun?**

**sehunnieeeeee**

**heyyyy**

**i can literally see you reading this though? :(**

**where are you?**

Sehun chuckles.

 

**To: Park Stupid**

**From: Sehun**

**sorry, i was caught up with something.**

**i’m headed back now though.**

**you better be done.**

Chanyeol just sends the sunglasses emoji doing finger guns which Sehun totally didn’t grin at as he walks back to the photoshoot.

 

—

 

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets him first, all shy with his hands tucked inside his jeans. He was wearing normal clothes again as he was waiting for Sehun.

 

“Hey yourself. You done?”

 

“Judging from my sweatpants, what do you think sunbaenim?” Chanyeol winks at him, shoving his face very close to the younger’s and wrapping an arm around Sehun’s. This time, Sehun doesn’t even bat an eye.

 

Chanyeol’s gaze lowers and Sehun feels his ears grow hot when he realizes that the older was staring at his lips.

 

“Whatever. I’m going back to my hotel.” Sehun says, flustered. He shrugs Chanyeol’s arm off and begins to walk away.

 

“Actually! Um—” Chanyeol starts but cuts himself off. “W-Would you mind eating lunch with me? L-Like a date?” at that, Sehun turns around. Chanyeol’s eyes were downcast, scratching his nape while his other hand clutches his phone tight. Sehun almost smiles at the display of the elder’s sudden shift of attitude.

 

“Aw, are you shy?” Sehun teases, amused by the way Chanyeol’s cheeks seem to flare up.

 

“N-No.”

 

“You know I would believe you if you didn’t stutter right?” Sehun presses further. It’s fun seeing the usually confident and cocky bastard to be squirming in his spot right now, looking like some middle schooler trying to ask out his crush on a date.

 

 _The only difference is I’m totally not his crush and it isn’t even a big deal because he isn’t my crush either._ Sehun reassures himself inwardly.

 

“Oh come on, Park. Where did my handsome, sexy, and cool Park Chanyeol go?”

 

Chanyeol stays quiet for too long and Sehun was already about to take back everything he said, pitying the man — who, in Sehun’s opinion, seemed more of a little boy right now. But then Chanyeol takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 

Then, Chanyeol opens his eyes and the teasing grin on Sehun’s face wavers.

 

“Sehun sunbaenim,” Chanyeol smirks and Sehun hates how he feels his chest beating louder than three seconds ago. “Will you go out on a date with me?”

 

Sehun only thinks of one word. _Shit._

To be frank, Sehun doesn’t know why he’s nervous. He knows he should probably answer soon though as it is broad daylight and fans can spot them at any time.

 

He tries his best to answer in a very emotionless and nonchalant way. “Sure.”

 

But then Chanyeol huffs out a breath of relief before grinning as he jumps into the air hollering. “Yes!”

 

In Sehun’s eyes, Chanyeol looks like a golden retriever puppy who receives a treat when he bounces over to Sehun with all smiles before he starts leading the way.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

The older man stops walking and turns around. “Yes, sunbaenim?”

 

“Sehun.”

 

Chanyeol tilts his head, confusion written all over his face. “Huh?”

 

“You can call me Sehun.”

 

Sehun swears he has never seen anyone smile so bright and literally vibrates on happiness. But he likes it.

 

Even when Chanyeol charges towards him to give him a hug which he normally hates because the only people he allows this much physical contact with is from his mother and occasionally Junmyeon, he likes it.

 

Even when Chanyeol says “Sehun, Sehun, Sehunnie!” in his ear loudly, he likes it.

 

Even when he’s pushing Chanyeol off away, whining, he likes it.

 

Everything that would usually annoy Sehun doesn’t bother him that much at this moment and he just likes the feeling of it. To him, it felt like he was floating.

 

The corners of Sehun’s lips tug upwards as Chanyeol goes back into leading the way and when Sehun finally feels himself smiling, something dawns on him.

 

Does he like Chanyeol?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. holla at me on my twitter? :D @yeollie_hunnie


	11. Oh Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :>

Chanyeol was 15 when he first saw him.

 

It was like any normal day. He’s walking back home from school, he’s tired as hell, and wants to do nothing except sit his ass down on his desk chair and play the games he had downloaded illegally as he procrastinated from the shit ton of workload his professors throw to him on a daily basis.

 

He passes by the cheap family-run barbeque place, walking fast to avoid getting a whiff of the delicious meats being cooked inside the restaurant. He pinches his nose until he turns a corner, where he will need to pass by the little playground for little kids.

 

Like any normal day, Chanyeol would’ve just glanced on the swing sets and slides to feel that rush of nostalgia back when he was the one asking to be pushed on the swings by his older sister.

 

Except today isn’t a normal day.

 

No one really plays on the creaky swings or the slides that have enough friction to burn your ass unless it was a Friday when families went out together. Judging by the way he knows he still has school tomorrow, Chanyeol concluded that no, today was not a Friday.

 

So, it’s a bit unusual to see some kids hang around the playground on a weekday. Especially when those kids look around to be teenagers already. He recognizes their uniforms because it’s literally the same one he’s wearing.

 

_Oh, so they’re from my school._

Chanyeol was already in his tenth grade and the eleventh and twelfth graders’ uniforms differed a bit from his own uniform so he concludes that these boys were definitely younger than him.

 

Chanyeol was always never the one to mind his business.

 

He subconsciously walks towards the group of teens. There are three of them, surrounding the swing and— _oh._

 

When a boy who was sitting on the swing with his head hung low came into the view, Chanyeol suspects something.

 

_Is he being bullied?_

Every step that he takes close to the boys makes his stomach feel worse because now, he gets to hear what the boys are saying to the kid sitting on the swing.

 

“Yah, didn’t you say your father was going to pick you up today?”

 

“Where is he then?”

 

“He probably ditched you again.”

 

“Nah he probably wasn’t even considering to come in the first place.”

 

“I understand him. He probably didn’t want to see you because you’re so fucking ugly.”

 

Chanyeol stands on his tippy toes for a second to peek over to what he now called in his head as, “little shits” and sees swing boy’s lips tremble.

 

_I can’t believe I’m about to do this._

“Hey,” Chanyeol calls out, startling the three little shits who jumped a bit before whipping their heads around.

 

When the three boys faced him, he scans his eyes over their name tags fast enough that he only reads their surnames.

 

Kang, Ji, and Hong.

 

Now Chanyeol wasn’t really a fighter, far from it. And he wasn’t about to start being one to three idiots younger than him. But then again, he didn’t want to leave the poor boy now that he was so close to tears. And so, he does what he does best.

 

Using his height to his advantage.

 

Puberty was being good to Chanyeol right now. Despite the pimples popping up and his random and embarrassing voice cracks, he still outgrew almost everyone in his batch. His voice was deeper too and if he puts on a serious face, he knows he can scare a couple of kids.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks them in a cold tone.

 

Kang, who Chanyeol assumes is their leader, steps up. “Who are you?” he challenges back, but Chanyeol didn’t miss the tremble in his voice.

 

“Listen, kid,” Chanyeol bends his knees a bit, just to get on eye-level and maybe piss off the kids but scare them enough to not do anything. “I’m the one asking questions here. So, let me ask you again. What the _fuck_ are you three doing?” Chanyeol says in the most intimidating tone he could muster but deep inside, he was so fucking sorry to his mother for saying a cuss word out loud.

 

Kang holds eye contact with him but Chanyeol’s gaze doesn’t waver. If anything, it hardened until eventually, one of them—Chanyeol reads ‘Hong’—starts to pull on his friend’s sleeve.

 

“It’s nothing, hyung. We were just talking to him because he seemed to have no friends at school. We’ll be heading first, bye!” Hong and Ji nod at each other before pulling Kang away and far from the playground.

 

When they were out of earshot and eyesight, Chanyeol sighs in relief and licks his lips that dried from the anxiety that those kids might actually fight back.

 

He eyes the kid on the swing, head still hung low with his gaze downwards. His hands are gripping the metal chains so tight Chanyeol knows his palms would smell of rust.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol approaches, panicking a little when the kid in front of him flinches. “I uhm—I’m not here to hurt you! Or say mean things, just so you know. I just—I’m gonna leave now.” Chanyeol doesn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous after acting all tough. But he does know that he was not about to embarrass himself more by attempting to talk to a brick wall so he turns on his feet to leave.

 

A hand tugs on his sleeve and he looks back. Swing boy is still looking down, but he mutters a shy, “Thank you,” to Chanyeol.

 

And why Chanyeol felt his chest do a little thing, he doesn’t know why. He has absolutely no idea why.

 

“I-It’s okay! I mean what they did wasn’t okay but I mean it’s okay that I helped you but—oh god, did I help you? Or did I make things worse? You know what, it’s not—this is not okay I am _so sorry_.” Chanyeol rambles over his words but cuts his rant short when the kid looks up, a giggle threatening to come out of his mouth.

 

“It’s okay, hyung. Thank you for sticking up for me like that. Not many people do...” the kid trails off, his gaze lowering back down and Chanyeol hears his heart shattering to a million pieces especially when the boy added, “I’m not really friends with anyone, so.”

 

Chanyeol decides. “Hey, I’ll be your friend.” He offers him a smile, to which the kid returned half-heartedly.

 

“Thank you, hyung. But you don’t have to just because you feel bad for me.” the grip on his sleeve tightens reminding Chanyeol that the boy was still holding on to him.

 

He frowns. “What? No! I’m going to be your friend because I want to be, okay?” the kid nods and lets go of Chanyeol who ruffles the boy’s head, messing up his hair. He whines and the elder gives him a grin.

 

Chanyeol extends his hand to the boy. “I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way. And you?”

 

The boy looks at his hand warily for a second, before taking it into his little hand as they clasp their hands together into a firm shake.

 

“Oh Sehun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll i'm sorry this chappie was not about the date i've never gone into a date in my whole life so idk wtf to write hehe but anyway!! pls check out my other fics if ya'll want to and leave a comment if you also want to! bye bye nowwww


End file.
